I'll Get You
by TBFemke
Summary: May Sanders goes to the Liverpool College of Art. In a project, she has to work with the rebellious John Lennon. They don't get along, but what happens when John falls in love with the girl he's been bullying for so many years? Not ATU! John/OC
1. Love

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I've decided to make a new story! I won't stop writing Yes it Is, but I couldn't wait to make a new story. Hope you enjoy it, cameo's and suggestions are always welcome.**

**Xxx.**

* * *

**(May's P.o.v.)**

"And that's how photosyntheses works. Any questions?" Silence. At least, in the classroom. In my mind, voices were messing with me. I felt sick, but I knew that if I left, he would win. The bell rang. Well, here it goes. I took my bag and walked down to my arts class. I sat down next to Emma, my best friend. Then he walked in, laughing with his friends. He saw me sitting.

"May, didn't think you'd show up."

"Leave off, Lennon. I hate you."

"Aww, don't treat me like that, love."

"Shut up!"

"Lennon, sit down!" The teacher luckily spoke. John sat down right next to me.

"Go away."

"No, love."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Why, love?" I almost threw him out the window.

"Today, we're starting a new project. A project of teamwork. Sadly, you don't always get to work with people you like, so come all forward, write your name on a piece of paper and put it in the box. I guess it's up to faith to decide who your partner is. Together, make a sculpture, painting, anything. You decide. Now, come forward." Nervously, yet curiously, I walked to the desk and put the little paper in. After everyone had written down their name, the teacher called out pairs of names. "Let's see. Lara and Michael, Emma and Kalie, May and John..."

"What?! No! I won't work with him!"

"Then you'll fail this class." I looked over to John, who had a big grin on his face. I sighed.

"Fine."

"It's gonna be gear, I promise."

"Yes, well, don't talk about it." I doodled a little in my notebook while the rest of the names were being called out.

"Now you have time to sit together and discuss your project." John sat down next to me, not removing his grin. He poked me.

"C'mon, be happy, love."

"You're grotty, Lennon."

"Don't say that."

"Let's just get started. I was thinking, maybe we can make- John, are you even listening?" Apparently not. He was throwing paper planes at his friends. "John, listen to me. You're not going to be the reason I fail this class, or you'll be a dead man."

He turned around. "Fine, let's work then." We made some sketches, and showed some ideas, but I couldn't get away without a joke or two by John. The bell rang again.

"May, can I speak to you for a moment?" I walked to the desk.

"Yes?"

"I know you and John don't get along."

"I hate him."

"Oh, well, just try to work it out. If you really can't, you can work alone, but it'll be a lot more work."

"Thank you, miss." I hurried outside, where Emma was waiting.

"Well, that sucks."

"I'll say." We walked home, it was only two blocks. Emma was my neighbour. We became good friends right away. "Bye!" she said to me as I walked up to my front porch. I just nodded. God, I hated John. I hated this project. I went upstairs as soon as I was in my house.

"Honey? Dinner is ready!"

"No, thank you mum, I'm not hungry." I lied. I fell on my bed, punching my pillow of anger. "Why me? Why John?" I cried. The doorknob turned and Judie walked in.

"Hey sis, what's wrong?"

"Hey Jude, it's nothing."

"C'mon, tell me." She insisted as she crawled onto my bed.

"I have to do my arts project with John."

"Who's John?"

"An annoying little bitch."

"Ah, I see. Poor you. If you two need help, just call me."

"Thanks, sis." She got up and left. I put on an Elvis record and took out my diary.

_15 January 1958_

_Why, of all the people, why did it have to be John. Ignorant twat, he is. I hope this project is  
over quickly, so I don't have to see his stupid face anymore. If he screws this up, I'm serious,  
I'm going to kill him. Gosh, I'm hungry. I skipped dinner. Maybe I should go down now and eat. _

_May_

I closed my diary, which was actually just a notebook, and laid it behind the bookshelf, as if it fell behind it. Then I quickly went downstairs, and ate my dinner alone.

"If you ate earlier, you would've had company." Judie teased.

"Aw, shush." After I finished eating, I decided to go for a walk to the park. I sat down on one of the benches and looked around. It was dark already, and I was the only one there. A wave of loneliness hit me. Yes, I knew I could always talk to Judie, but she just didn't understand my problems. We were twins, identical in appearance, but our personalities were completely different. Judie, or Jude, as we preferred to call her, loved fashion, make-up and boys. She had a date almost every day. I was nothing like that. I was the creative one. Painting, sculpting, writing, I loved it. My room was filled with canvasses and paintbrushes. Another passion of mine was animals. I begged my mum to buy me a dog for years now, but she didn't want it. I sat back and took out a small notepad, which I almost always had with me. I began sketching the big oak tree in the middle of the park. I almost didn't notice that someone sat down next to me. I looked up to see John's face.

"John? What're you doin' 'ere?!"

"Taking an evening walk. And you?"

"Same."

"Want to come to my place? Mimi isn't home, y'know..." He winked at me.

"Fuck off." I ran away, leaving a startled Lennon behind. I calmed down a little when I entered the house, but I went straight to bed. I couldn't sleep. I thought of John. Did I overreact? Maybe. I got up and walked to the living room. It was empty. My parents were to a party, and Judie had a date. I turned on the telly when the doorbell rang. I opened the door, to see a John Lennon holding a notepad and a pencil.

"This belongs to you, I believe." He handed them over.

"Thanks. How do you know my address?"

"I stole the list from the teacher when she wasn't looking. So this is your house? Nice place, love." He tried to walk in, but I stopped him.

"No, you're not allowed in here. Thank you for brining these things back, but I still hate you. And stop calling me love, it's annoying."

"Fine." He walked away as I shut the door. I opened the notepad. All my sketches were still there. On the page right after the sketch of the oak tree, 'LOVE' was scribbled. _Screw you Lennon, screw you._


	2. The West-Wing

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Chapter two :D Enjoy! Please review! Suggestions and cameos are still welcome, of course.**

**Xxx.**

* * *

**(May's P.o.v.)**

Because I hardly had any sleep the night before, I almost overslept. I squeaked as I noticed school started in half an hour. I snatched a mint-colored dress out of my closet and ran to the bathroom. Within less than five minutes I looked good enough for school, although my hair wasn't completely straight and my make-up wasn't as perfect as usual. I put on a jacket while running to school, holding a sandwich I quickly made to eat. Luckily, the first shoes that I saw sitting on the rack were the white ones with low heels, so running wasn't too hard. I'd nearly finished it when I arrived at school. The bell just rang. I tossed the leftovers in the bin and scurried off to arts class. I sat down next Emma, who looked at me, inspecting. Then she laughed.

"What happened to you?" She said as she took one of the less-combed locks of hair dangling off my head.

"I overslept. You're not going to believe what happened last night."

"Tell me." She said as she jumped excitingly up and down on her chair.

"Well, alright. Last night, I went to the park for a walk, so after a while I sat down on one of the benches. Who did I meet there? John. I walked away, but I forgot my notebook, y'know, the little one I always have with me. He showed up on my door, to return it. And... It was kinda sweet, I guess. He tried to come in my house, but I sent him away. I couldn't keep my mind off him." I heard someone clear his throat. I jumped up, and looked directly at John, who had the same smirk on his face as yesterday. _Oh god, please tell me he didn't hear that last bit._

"So, I was on your mind last night? Thought you hated me?" Damn.

"I do. And who are you to listen to other peoples conversations?"

"If the conversation is 'bout me, I believe I have all the rights to hear it." The same excuse I used when I heard my parents talk about me.

"Just, sit down." He took the chair next to me, and stared at me, again with the smirk. "Not here."

"You didn't specify that."

"Fine. Go sit some place elsewhere."

"Too late."

"You annoy me." He took a lock of my hair and started to play with it. I slapped his hand away, but he just took the lock again. After trying another three times, I decided to give up and let him play with it.

"Finally accepting me, 'ey?"

"See it as a thank you for returning my notepad."

"John, May! Stop chatting about, the lesson's starting!" We both looked up, to see a stern face look at us. Mrs. Dandrid, our arts teacher, had grey, curly hair. She had wrinkles around her friendly eyes, which were covered with glasses. Her lips were painted red. She walked over to the chalkboard, and started to explain something about shadow. John got bored, I believe, and nudged me with his elbow. I looked at him.

"This is lame. Why don't we sneak out and head out to the West Wing later." He winked at me. I sighed, rolled my eyes and focused at the chalkboard. The West Wing was best-known as the make-out wing, where couples would go to during the break. It was dark and quiet there. The classrooms weren't used anymore, so there was enough place to fool around. I was pretty confident John had been there often. After the short explanation we had to work on the project. Sadly, John still wasn't in the mood to work. I wondered if he ever was. I wondered why he even went to this school, but I decided to try and focus him on working. Not the easiest thing to do.

"C'mon Lennon, we have to work! You didn't do anything yesterday either." He turned to me.

"Didn't I? Need I remind you of the notepad?"

"That had nothing to do with this project."

"Fine." He took my larger notebook which I bought just for this class, scribbled something and handed it back. "It's a sketch of an annoying little girl who didn't want her crush to have some fun."

"Crush?" I asked unbelievably.

"Admit it."

"No!"

"So it's true."

"What..." John started laughing loudly and his friends joined. "Grotty." I whispered. He heard it, and turned around.

"Is that my new nickname now, love?"

"It is if you don't stop the 'love'."

"Then call me Grotty. Fits together, huh? Grotty and Love."

"Shush and work." I pushed the notebook back to him. I managed to keep him focused for the rest of the lesson. He actually made a good sketch of the oak tree in the park. After the lesson had ended, I put away the notebook. I was one of the last to leave the room, and so was John. He walked over to me.

"Sure you don't want to go to the West Wing?"

"Positive."

"Then I do want to invite you to come to the Cavern tonight."

"The Cavern?"

"That's where I play with my band, The Quarrymen."

"You never told me you're in a band."

"Well, I do. So you're coming?"

"I don't know where it is."

"I'll pick you up, at seven."

"But-"

"See you tonight." He walked away before I could finish the sentence. Should I go? I was curious about his band. And maybe Emma would come to. We could have a fun night. I decided to go if Emma went with us. Emma, who winked playfully at me after hearing about it, said she'd meet us there. When I came home, I looked in my closet to see what to wear. I didn't want to reveal too much. I decided to go for the purple dress I had bought a while ago. I didn't have the chance to wear it yet. It had a V-neckline. The dress reached to just a little above my knees. A thin belt with little stones hung around the middle. As shoes, I decided to take the black pair with a low heel. I topped the look off with a necklace with a little white stone hanging in the middle. It matched the earrings I wore. I was just finishing off my hair and make-up when the doorbell rang. I opened the door to see John, with his typical Teddy Boy look. In one hand, he held a guitar. He smiled as he inspected me.

"You look amazing... for your done." I rolled my eyes as I took my purse. My family was gone tonight again. I was actually looking forward to tonight. I was going to have fun with Emma, and maybe even John. He said it wasn't too far away, and that we could walk. After a while, he tried to put an arm around my shoulder, but I lifted it up and let his arm drop.

"Still hate me? Even after last night." He winked at me. It was kinda cute, when I thought about it. I blushed a little.

"You look cute when you blush, y'know." He looked up. "There it is." He pointed at a building across the street. In big neon letters 'THE CAVERN CLUB' was spelled out. I looked at him, and we entered the club.


	3. The Cavern

**(May's P.o.v.)**

Inside, it was fusty, the air was full of smoke. I had trouble breathing. I coughed. John waved at some other lads, took my hand (against my will, I struggled but he was stronger) and pulled me with him. Suddenly, I stood next to three boys who I'd never met before. I desperately looked around for Emma, but she wasn't to be seen.

"May, these are my bandmembers Paul McCartney, George Harrison and Colin Hanton. Lads, this is May." I shook hands with all three of them.

"Hello May. Nice to meet you." The boy who was called George spoke.

"Oh, no time to talk, we have to go on stage." Paul said.

"Go sit down, I'll see ya after the gig." He took his guitar and ran after the others, who were already on the stage. I looked around, but still couldn't see Emma. Maybe she didn't want to come. Or maybe... she wanted me and John to be alone tonight. She knew I wouldn't go if she wasn't with me. I decided to leave it behind and have a fun night instead. I sat down in the third row. John walked up to the mic. He nodded to John, who counted down and they started playing. A group of girls stood in front, clapping and cheering. John raised his eyebrows to the girls. For some reason it stung in my heart. _This is insane. __You hate him, remember? He's the one who's been annoying you for the past two years. _It was hard to believe myself. Even though I still didn't trust him, he was kind enough to bring me here. He invited me here. He also tried to put an arm around my shoulder. _Don't let him get you. He just wants to fool 'round one night, and then he'll leave you, like all the others he abandoned. _A little voice in my head was speaking. I tried to ignore it. I went to the bar and got a Coke. I enjoyed the rest of the evening listening to John's voice. He was a good singer. After the show had ended, he walked up to me. He was covered in a layer of sweat.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"I have to admit, You were great. I assumed worse." I joked. He laughed sarcastically. I coughed again. The Cavern wasn't the type of place I often visited. I wondered how John could survive so long here without passing out.

"I need some fresh air."

"Chicken. Can't handle a big boy club, can ya? " I stormed out and leaned against the building. It was raining a little. Why did John have to say something like that again? I was having so much fun. I wished Emma was here. She always supported me. I wondered why she would think John and I fit together. A tear strolled down my cheek. to believe I had to work with him for two months. Of course, I could work alone, but it would be too much work. Also, if we didn't work together, John'd fail the class. I didn't want to do that to him. I knew he had problems with his old school as well. I guess I just had to put up with him. Then I noticed someone was looking at me. I looked up to see John. He was the last one I wanted was to talk to.

"What do you want?" I asked blunt.

"What's the matter? You seemed to have so much fun out there. Now... you're cryin'." He inspected my cheek.

"No I'm not. And I'm fine." I wiped my arm across my right cheek. Then I focused back on John. "Why did ya bring me with you tonight?"

"Well, we're going to work together, so I thought maybe it would be best to learn to get along, don't ya think?"

"I guess so. But, why did you act like that inside?" He lit up a cigarette and leaned next to me, staring into the darkness of the night.

"That's just who I am, y'know. Can't change me. But sorry if I made you cry." He looked at me. His hair was wet from the rain. So was mine, but I didn't pay any attention to it. I actually enjoyed rain. It was cool, refreshing. "It's raining a lot. Are you coming back in?"

"No thanks, I think I'll go home."

"I'll walk with ya."

"Don't. Go back to y'r little friends."

"If that's what you want, then okay." He threw his cigarette on the ground and started to walk to the door.

"Hey John." He turned around.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for taking me. I had a great time." He smiled at me and went back inside. I turned around and headed home. With trouble, I managed to eat a sandwich, and went to my room. I took out my diary.

_16 January 1958  
_

_Went to the Cavern with John. Emma said she'd come to, but she totally blew me off. John was... weird today.  
He seemed kinda nice when we were heading to the club, but once we got there, he ignored me and paid  
attention to some other girls instead. I got to meet his friends. They were kinda nice, I guess. But I have to  
admit, even though I hate him, John rocked it on stage. I was also surprised by the way he acted afterwards.  
He offered to walk me home. I have a feeling working on this project won't be as bad as I thought it would be.  
_

_Tonight Judie and my parents were gone... again. I'm alone almost every night. Maybe I could get a job at a bar  
or something. Then I can buy that cute dress from the shop I saw the other day! I think I'll go down to some  
pubs tomorrow. Wish me luck!  
_

_May_

I looked at the clock. It was eleven o'clock. I put the notebook back on it's place behind the bookshelf, sighed and fell down on bed. I knew a pub which was hiring. As soon as school was out, I'd go down there. I fell asleep with my dress still on.

Even though I went to bed late the evening before, I woke up early and wasn't tired at all. I walked downstairs and for the first time in a while I could sit down and relax for breakfast. I put on a different dress than the purple one. This one was grass-green an had a vertical line of buttons running in the middle. I left for school early. When I opened the door, Emma was just passing by. She scared up and started to run, but I'd always been faster than her and this time again, I outran her.

"Why did you do that to me yesterday?"

"You and John are so cute together! Thought I'd let you two be alone for the night. How'd it go?"

"I don't know, I'm just so confused. I don't want to talk 'bout John right now. By the way, you should be sorry you didn't come with me. You and George would fit together so well." I winked.

"George?"

"One of the bandmembers." I forgave her almost immediately and we went to school.


	4. Getting a job

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I don't know about other countries, but in the Netherlands you have to be 16 to sell alcohol. To drink in England you have to be 18, not 21, so don't comment about that. I'm sorry if you're not allowed to sell alcohol when you're 19 in the UK. Please review, tell me what you think!**

**Xxx.**

* * *

**(May's P.o.v.)**

The school day went by quickly. It was the last school-day of the week. I didn't have arts today, Mrs. Dandrid was ill. John gave me his address, so we could work on the project that evening. Wasn't looking forward to it, but we had to work on it. I put the piece of paper in my bag. After school, I went directly to the pub. It was pretty close by. In less than ten minutes, I opened the door with the sign 'HELP WANTED'. It was a pub like any other. A few booths, a long bar with stools on the left. Behind the counter, a few rows of liquor stood on shelves. A man was cleaning the counter. He was probably around the age of 26, and had a friendly look on his face. I walked over to him.

"Hello? I'm May, and I would like to apply for the job?"

"Oh yes, come with me." He walked to a door in the back. I hesitated a little, but followed him. Behind the door was an office. Not too small, but you couldn't say it was large either. On the walls hung posters and one large chalkboard. In one corner stood a plant, which looked like it hadn't had water in quite a while. In the middle of the room a large desk blocked the way. The man sat down behind it and pointed me to the chair on the other side.

"So, May is it? Tell me a little about yourself. Why do you want this job?"

"Well, my family often doesn't have time for me, so I have nothing to do most of the day, and I could really use the money."

"Aha. And how old are you?"

"Nineteen."

"That's alright. Do you have any experience?"

"I used to serve drinks at family parties. Since I was fourteen."

"Sounds great. Well, we really need employees, so you're hired. Can you start tomorrow? Let's say, four o'clock?"

"Perfect! I'll be there! Thank you, Mr...?"

"Ben. No Mr."

"Okay. Thank you, Ben."

"You're welcome. Sandra will help you get through your first day. Now, I have to get back to work."

"I understand." I walked outside and almost ran home. _I have a job! Wait 'till mum hears! _When I got home, I hung up my jacket and ran to the kitchen table, where my parents were sitting. They didn't look happy.

"Where were you? School was out an hour ago!"

"I got a job!"

"Where?"

"At the pub."

"You're too young for a job like that. It's dangerous."

"Dad, I'll be twenty in three weeks! I'm not a child anymore!"

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not. You're just treating me like one! You guys never spend time with me! I'm alone all day. Now I have my own job, I've got something to do and I earn my own money."

"May, you're too young. I don't want you to work in that pub."

"It's my own life, I decide what I do and where I work!" I stormed towards the door.

"Don't you dare leave!" Ignoring them, I left. I knocked on Emma's door. Her father opened.

"Hello May, Emma isn't home. She's staying with her cousin in London this weekend."

"Oh, thank you." He closed the door and I stormed down the road. I went to the park, and sat down on the park bench where I sat down on a few days ago. A tear strolled down my cheek. _I need to talk to someone. Where am I going to sleep tonight? My parents won't let me back in the house tonight. They've done this before. I had to sleep at Emma's house for the weekend. _As if it wasn't bad enough, it started to rain.I looked at my bag. I had it with me almost all the time. I took it with me automatically whenever I left my house. I opened it. My bag was filled with my wallet, the notepad, a couple of pens and pencils, a brush and some other useless stuff. On top of it all, laid the piece of paper with John's address on it. _251 Menlove Avenue_. I hated to do it, but since I didn't have a choice, I decided to go to his house. In fifteen minutes I arrived. I knocked on the door, and John opened it. He looked at me. I must've looked awful. Soaking wet from the rain, eyes red from tears.

"John, you have to help me."

"What's the matter?"

"My parents and I had a fight. Emma isn't home and I need somewhere to sleep tonight."

"Come in, you're getting wet." I walked in. John handed me a towel and showed me to the couch.

"Ta."

"You're welcome. Mimi isn't home this weekend. Now, what happened?" I told him what happened. Normally, I wouldn't even consider sharing my problems with John, but I wasn't looking forward to sleeping in the gutter either.

"It's okay. You can sleep here tonight." I looked at him. I wasn't expecting him to help me. "You can sleep on the couch. But of course, if you want to stay in my room..." He winked. Of course.

"The couch is fine."

"Your clothes are all wet. You can borrow some clothes from me." John went upstairs and came back with a T-shirt and a pair of jeans. He showed me to the bathroom, where I put them on. They were a little too large, but soft and warm. They smelled like John. I went back to the living room, where John was watching TV. I sat down next to him.

"Thank you for the clothes."

"You would've gotten sick."

"I like your house."

"Ta." He focused on the television again. I snuggled up.

"Can I use your phone for a second?" I asked after about a half an hour, after the show had finished.

"Sure, go ahead." The phone stood next to the couch. I dialled the number and waited. My dad answered.

"Dad?"

"May? Where on earth are you?! Come home this instant!"

"No! I'll come by tomorrow, to talk."

"Where are you staying tonight then?"

"At John's house."

"Who is th-" I hung up before he could ask any questions. John looked at me. I started to laugh.

"What?"

"My dad's so mad right now. He thinks that we two are like, together." After a minute, laughing turned into crying. John looked at me with a surprised look.

"What's wrong?"

"My parents hate me."

"That can't be true."

"But it is."

"Why d'ya think so?"

"They almost never talk to me, or spend time with me, and if they do, they'll end up mad, like today. I just know that they're... disappointed in me." Another tear strolled down my cheek.

"It'll be alright." John wrapped his arms around me. My eyes widened and I panicked a little, but something in his hug felt safe and I rested my head on his shoulder until my tears had disappeared. Then I looked up to John, who smiled at me. I sat up.

"What time is it?"

"Half past six."

"Shouldn't we get started on our project?"

"We can work on it tomorrow. What do you want to do?" I grabbed my bag and took out a deck of cards.

"Sure. What do you have in that bag?" He started to deal the cards.

"Everything I need to survive in the wild. A book, pens, toothbrush, bottle of water, wallet, everything."

"You need cards to survive in the wild?"

"Need something to do, right?" He laughed. We played a couple of games, which I, to John's frustration, all won. After four rounds John gave up. He gave me a pillow and blanket and went to bed himself.


	5. Meeting Sandra

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you for all the lovely reviews, I enjoy reading them a lot!**

**Xxx.**

* * *

**(May's P.o.v.)**

I woke up on John's couch. It took me a moment to recall what happened last night. Then I remembered. I had a fight with my parents. I stretched and yawned at the same time. I looked at the clock, which read eleven o'clock. I had to work at four, so I still had time to talk to my parents before starting. At that moment, I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. John appeared in the doorway. I got up and folded the blanket.

"Slept well?"

"Great. Thanks for letting me stay here. The couch really lies comfortable."

"Ta. What do you want for breakfast?"

"What d'ya have?"

"Cereal?"

"Sure." We walked to the kitchen and he got us two bowls. He filled his with cereal and passed me the box. I put some in my bowl as well and added milk.

"What're ya gonna do today?"

"Talk to me parents, and work." I fake cheered and continued eating.

"Sounds great. What time d'ya start working?"

"Four. I'm going to talk to my parents before work."

"How long are you gonna stay here?"

"Hopefully my parents realize it's really not that big of a deal so I can go back home. And how 'bout you? Any plans?"

"Not really. Play some guitar, I guess." We ate in silence for a few minutes until I spoke up again.

"Why did you help me last night? Thought you hated me?"

"Always help a damsel in distress." We both laughed. When we finished eating, I put the bowl in the sink. I got the dress which I had on yesterday, and had dried the night, and went into the bathroom to change. I put John's clothes in the hamper and went downstairs. I thanked John, who was watching TV, once again and went to my house. When I got inside, my parents and Judie sat in the living room, quiet. They all looked at me when I entered. Judie went upstairs. _Thank you for leaving me alone, sis. _I sat down on the chair Judie sat in just a minute ago. I looked at my parents, who looked back at me with the same look.

"Anything to say?" My dad started.

"Who's John?" My mum asked, ignoring my dad.

"Someone from my class. We work on a project together."

"And what did you two do at his house?"

"We watched some telly and played a couple of games, that's all."

"Games?"

"Card games, relax dad."

"No, you had no reason to run away like that!"

"You had no reason to treat me like an eight year-old!"

"We didn't, it was only for your safety!" My dad shouted. Luckily, as always, my mum takes my side.

"Harold, I think we have to accept that our daughter is a grown woman. She's allowed to make her own decisions." My dad sighed and walked into the kitchen.

"Thank you, mum."

"You're welcome, honey. What time do you have to be at work?"

"Four o'clock." I looked at the clock. It was one. I went upstairs and took a shower. I changed into a light pink dress. I finished putting on my make-up and went downstairs, where I made myself a simple sandwich and a glass of milk. When I finished eating, I looked at the clock again. It now read quarter to three. I took out one of my books and read it 'till it was half past three. My parents went to another party, and Judie had another date. I put on my shoes and walked to the pub. I was nervous to meet Sandra, who'd help me through my first day. I hope she'd be nice. I opened the door, and walked up to the bar, where a woman was cleaning the counter. Her name tag read "Sandra". She smiled at me friendly.

"You must be May. I'm Sandra, I was supposed to help you today. Come over, I'll get you your uniform." We went to the back, and she handed me my uniform. She left as I quickly changed and went back to Sandra, who was pouring a drink for a young man who just sat down at the bar. The bar was almost empty, luckily. Sandra was very kind and showed me how to mix drinks, and how to serve them. She gave me some good advice. It went pretty good, for a first day. We had to work 'till nine o'clock. I was just cleaning the counter, when a girl of my age entered. I recognised her, she was in my class. Her long, black hair was dangling over her shoulders as she sat down. Her blue eyes looked sad.

"Oh, hey Jade. What's the matter? You're always so happy and sparkly." I asked while sweeping the spot in front of her. She looked up.

"May? I didn't know you worked here. Oh, it's nothing. I just wanted my poem to be published in the papers, but it got rejected... again. Can I have a coke, please?"

"Now, don't be down. One day your poems will be published, and you'll become the best poet from England." I exclaimed as I took a cold bottle of coke out of the fridge. I opened it and handed it over to her. She gave me the money, which I put in the cash register.

"Yeah you're right." She lightened up a little bit. She took a sip from the ice cold coke. We chatted some more, until other people arrived and I had to serve them. When it was nine o'clock, I said goodbye to Sandra and went home. _Dangerous, huh? Don't think so. Got through the first day, and I'm still alive! _I was extremely happy, and almost ran back to my house. The next couple of days I had to work as well. In the kitchen stood my dinner. I heated it quickly in the oven and ate it in front of the telly, where some funny show was on. I watched until the show'd ended and did the dishes, since there was nothing else to do. I played a game of patience before going to bed. I couldn't sleep, and laid awake 'till around one o'clock, when I heard the front door open. Silent footsteps walked up the stairs and my door slowly opened.

"Mum 'nd dad 'rnt home, right?"

"No, Judie, they're still away. Thought you had to be home at eleven?"

"That's why." The door closed again and before I knew it, I fell asleep.


	6. Emma meets George

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I love reading reviews, keep on writing them ;D**

**Xxx.**

* * *

**(May's P.o.v.)**

I sat down on one of the small, wooden chairs of my English class. Emma sat down next to me. After she heard what happened, she apologized about twenty times. She winked at me when I told her that I stayed with John and I sighed. The English class was boring, some kid was actually sleeping in the back. I started a conversation with Emma.

"Want to come to the Cavern tonight?"

"You want to see John again, don't ya?"

"C'mon, they're a good band, and I want you to meet that friend of John."

"Sure." I looked over to Jade.

"Is it okay that I ask Jade over as well?"

"Okay." She looked over to her as well. Jade was laughing with some of her friends, just as we knew her. After the bell rang, I walked over to her.

"Hey Jade, wanna come with me and Emma to the Cavern tonight? The Quarrymen is going to play, they're great."

"Sounds lovely, I'll come."

"Great, they start at eight." She laughed and ran back to her friends, who stood at their lockers. Emma went to her own locker and I opened mine, the one next to her. Mrs. Dandrid was still ill, so I could go home early again. Luckily I didn't ran into John today. Things became pretty awkward after me knocking on his door. I hurried home and changed into a simple orange dress. I did my hair and make-up and put on my white flats. At quarter to eight I went to Emma's house and knocked on her door. She was wearing a light blue, knee-length, V-neck dress.

"You look great. Exited to meet his friend, 'ey?"

"Of course, if he's as great as you say he is." We laughed as we walked down the road. I remembered where the club lied after walking there with John the week before. We would meet Jade at the club. Emma's reaction was the same as mine the first time I went to the club- a lot of coughing and complaining about the fusty air. I knew what to expect now and less problems, but still didn't quite enjoy the air. Jade sat at the bar and we walked over to her. She looked okay with the club- the smoke didn't seem to bother her. We greeted each other happily and, after me and Emma'd ordered and received our cokes, we sat down in the second row. Not long after, the boys walked onto the stage. They started playing and they were great. John didn't notice me at first, but when he did, he seemed surprised to see us, or me, there. He raised his eyebrows for a moment, but then focused back on the music.

"Which one did you want me to meet?"

"The guitarist, George. He's quite shy, though, but since you are too you might get along."

"He's cute." We laughed and continued to enjoy the sounds of the music. After the show'd ended, John and his friends walked up to us.

"May, didn't expect to see you here again, after you complained 'bout this place so much the last time."

"Well, I wanted to come here with Emma. Emma, meet George. George, this is my best friend Emma." George shyly waved and Emma waved back. They started a conversation. Jade chatted with Paul, and they seemed to have a great time. John and Colin were out looking for a girl to take home with them tonight, and I sat alone at the bar with a light beer, listening to the next band that was performing. I was sunken in thoughts, and after about a half an hour I decided to finish this beer, which was my third, and go home. I just took the last sip when I felt a finger tapping my shoulder. It was John, who, by his looks and smells, also had quite some beers. He was holding a bottle in his right hand.

"Hey, sexy." His breath reeked of alcohol.

"Go home, John, you're drunk." He swung an arm around me, which I tried to shake off me, but he, again, was stronger.

"I'm not going home alone tonight. Come." He pulled my arm and I tried to get away from him, but he just pulled me towards the door. When I passed Emma and George, I tried to ask for help, but the music was too loud and Emma couldn't hear me. John nearly dragged me outside.

"John, let me go, now."

"You don't want me to let go, I know you."

"No, John I don't, now let me go!" He took both my hands in one of his and pushed me against the wall. He held my cheek with his free hand and pressed his lips roughly against mine. I tried to free myself by kicking, but with no success.

"John, stop, please!" I screamed, crying. Luckily, Paul came running towards us.

"Leave off, John!" He pushed him away from me. John fell on the ground. He recovered quickly though and got up.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"Don't you see she doesn't want to?" Paul shouted. John punched Paul right in the face, then the stomach. He fell on the ground, bleeding. John punched him a couple more times in the stomach before some strong guys who I didn't know dragged him off Paul. John was carried back in the club, but I didn't pay any attention to him. I ran over to Paul, while tears flowed down my cheek, which hurt because of John squeezing it. A crowd of people surrounded us, including George, Jade and Emma.

"Oh my god, what happened?" George asked when inspecting Paul's face, which was covered in blood. I told them what happened quickly.

"We've got to get you to the hospital." He concluded.

"I'll call an ambulance." Emma volunteered.

"Thank you, Paul. You saved me." A little smile played over my face, but it soon turned into a concerned look.

"It's okay, I'll be fine. Not the first time this happened."

"And you're still friends with him?" Emma came running back before he could answer.

"They're on their way."

"It's not necessary, I promise."

"Yes it is, what if you're bleeding internally? John's a strong guy, y'know."

"Yes, I know." We waited in silence until the ambulance arrived. The crowd had gone back into the club.

"I'll go with Paul." George offered. I gave him a thankful look. It was already late and I wasn't in the mood to go somewhere. Emma got the hint and walked me home. Jade said goodbye to us and went home as well. When I got to my front door, I just nodded at Emma and went inside. I ran upstairs. Luckily, my parents weren't home. Sadly, Judie was and I hadn't noticed it at first. I cried loudly into my pillow as the door opened.

"What's the matter, sis?" She walked over to me and held me tight as I explained what happened.

"I can't work with John anymore. He just scares me. I hate him so much."

"Poor girl. But you can just work alone now?"

"I guess that's what I have to do. I'll tell Mrs. Dandrid tomorrow. I heard she's feeling better."

"What if I made you some pancakes, will that make you feel better?" I nodded and Judie went down. A half an hour later she came back with a plate of pancakes. Judie made the best in town, probably. I took a bite and felt a little better right away.

"Now get some sleep. You had a long night." She got up and turned off the large light, leaving the small one next to my bed on. I finished eating (and licking the plate) and tried to sleep, even though it was hard.

* * *

**What'll happen next?  
**


	7. A man in the tree

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry if I don't upload so often. I love reading your reviews, please keep on making them!**

**Xxx.**

* * *

**(May's P.o.v.)**

I sighed, hesitated for a few seconds and entered the room. Normally, well, most of the time I would be exited for arts, but now I just wanted to turn around and go home. I sat down on the usual spot. I looked around. John wasn't here, thankfully. I put the books on my table and walked to Mrs. Dandrid.

"Ah, May, I need to talk to you. The other arts teachers didn't agree with me, you know, about you working alone if you and John don't get along. It is intended to be a team project, and it isn't easy convincing six other teachers to make an exception for one person. So I guess you have to work together with John after all. I'm sorry. Now, what did you want to talk about?"

"Uhm, nothing. Never mind." I tried to hold back the tears as I sat down. Great. At that moment, the door swung open and John and his friends entered the room, laughing loudly. It seemed as if he didn't care about the fact he punched his best friend into the hospital. When he sat down, luckily on the other side of the classroom, I looked him in the eyes for less than a second. My eyes stung of the tears I was holding back. I had a feeling it wouldn't be long before I started to cry.

"Alright children, first I want to apologize for missing a few lessons. I hope you worked on your project at home." John and I hadn't even started yet. "You know what to do. Go sit together and work!" I stayed where I was- sitting down on my stool, looking at the table. Emma patted me on the shoulder and left me alone to work on her own project with Kalie. Since I had no intention of getting up, John decided to walk to me instead.

"May, I'm-"

"What? You're sorry? That won't make a difference to me." I raised my voice.

"Relax."

"No John, I won't relax. You're not the one who got their first kiss ruined by some drunk lad in the alley of some stinking club." I no longer held back my tears and ran out of the classroom.

"May..." I heard John call out, but I ignored it. I locked myself into one of the stalls in the restroom and cried until I heard someone enter.

"May, open the door." When I heard the voice, I opened the door and swung my arms around my best friend.

"Why is he such a jerk? Why do I have to work with him on this project?" She didn't answer. Instead, she just held me tight for about five minutes, until the door opened again. It was Mrs. Dandrid.

"Girls, ready to come back to the class? May, can I speak with you for a moment?" We both nodded and Emma went back to the classroom. Mrs. Dandrid and I stayed outside.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked quietly.

"May, maybe you don't believe it, but I was a young girl once, just like you. And I had problems like this too. I understand what you're going through. I won't give you any punishment. Now, get back in the classroom. You can stay with Emma if you don't want to talk to John." I smiled a little and nodded before turning around.

"And May?" I looked at her.

"Talk with him." I just nodded again and walked back to the classroom as well. I sat down next to Emma without looking at John. During the hour, I tried to help her and Kalie with their project, which, knowing them both, I was sure was going to turn out great. When the bell rang, I started to pack my bag.

"I need two people to help me clean up a little. May, John? How about you?" I don't know what Mrs. Dandrid's intentions were, but I didn't quite agree with them. I tried nodding 'NO' very clearly, but John's relaxed 'yes' nodding was more convincing for her, apparently. So, we were the only three left. I, Mrs. Dandrid and John. John and I didn't talk for a few minutes, until Mrs. Dandrid stated that she still had to discuss something with a different teacher, but that we could stay to finish cleaning. She left and John and I were alone. I broomed a bit on the same spot until John walked over to me and sat on one of the tables. I could almost feel his eyes looking at me.

"WHAT?" I yelled out after a while.

"May, please. I didn't know it was your first kiss. And I was drunk. And stupid."

"I know all of that already."

"I don't know how to make it up to you."

"You can't."

"May, please be reasonable." He got off the table and set a step closer.

"No." I threw the broom at him. "And you can finish of cleaning alone." I stormed out of the classroom, where Emma was waiting. We quickly walked away before John had a chance of following me. I walked home alone. Apparently Emma and George went out for lunch together. At least one good thing came from that evening, I guess. I haven't seen Paul today. He doesn't go to the same school as us. I just hoped he was okay. I was home alone again, and went upstairs to get my diary.

_20 January 1958_

_Screw John. Screw him, screw him, screw him. Trying to apologize as if it was nothing.  
My wrists are still sore of where he held me. And Paul... I haven't seen him since  
yesterday evening. I hope he didn't have to stay the night at the hospital. I hope John  
realizes that if we weren't in this project together I'd probably kill him. Wish he'd just  
leave me alone. Well, yes, I went to see him- no, I went to see his band at the Cavern  
but I didn't ask for what happened after. And now I have no way out, I have to work with  
him. One more mistake, and he will be a dead man.  
_

_May_

With no intentions of making sure it laid nice, I threw the notebook against the wall above my closet, watching it fall behind it. Good thing the closet was a few inches from the wall, so I could easily throw the notebook behind it. I fell down on my bed. After about ten minutes, I heard ticking on my window. I looked up to see an all too familiar someone sitting in the tree in my garden.


	8. Swimming in the harbour

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded in so long! I was on vacation. Thank you guys SO much for all of your reviews, I cannot stop smiling when I read them!**

**Xxx.**

* * *

"I don't want to talk to you." I said as I opened my large bedroom window. John tried to climb into my room, but I stopped him. "Go away."

"C'mon May, let me talk to you." I sighed and stepped away. John swung into my room with ease (He must have done that more often) and looked around. I settled at the corner on the opposite side of John, as far away as possible.

"How's Paul?"

"Broken nose, black eye, the usual. But that's not what I'm here for." It stayed silent for a moment, while John took a look at the pictures standing on my desk.

"Well?"

"May, I'm sorry. I really am. And I want to make it up to you. I promise I'll work really hard on the project. I'll even make it alone, if that's what you'd prefer. But it'll be great, and we're gonna pass this class together, I promise." After giving it some thought, I sighed and crawled out of the corner.

"Fine. I'll forgive you, since you were drunk out of y'r mind. But it doesn't mean I stopped hating you, though." John walked over me and squeezed me in a tight hug.

"That's great."

"John, let me go. I can't breath." At that moment the front door opened and shut again.

"Fuck, Jude!" I whisper-shouted.

"Who?"

"My sister. Out the window! Quick!" He climbed into the tree and down, just as the door of my bedroom opened. Judie's head peeked through.

"You talked to your teacher?" I explained what happened. Judie held me in a tight hug and told me it was going be alright, and she'd still help us if we needed. I lied about a headache and she left me alone to rest. When the door shut, John's head appeared in the window again.

"Sheesh, John, ever thought of using the door?"

"Why?" We laughed.

"What's the matter?"

"Wanna work on our project tonight. Got nothin' to do."

"Sure, come here at let's say, five?"

"Okay."

"And John?"

"Yes?"

"Through the front door." He smiled and nodded, then disappeared again. Judie entered my room again.

"Who r'ya talkin' to?"

"I wasn't talking."

"Sure..." She closed the door and I fell down on my bed, happy.

* * *

"May, get uuuuupppp!" someone was shaking me in order to wake me up. I opened my eyes to see Judie.

"What?"

"John's 'ere. The git wants to work on y'r project." I laughed.

"Alright, I'll come right down." I got up and quickly looked at myself in the mirror, to see if I looked okay. I walked downstairs to see John and Judie talk.

"Y'look a lot like ya sis, y'know. Ya even sound the same."

"I know, we've been told often. Comin' upstairs?"

"Why won't we work in the park? It's great weather."

"Sure. Let me get some stuff." I ran upstairs to get the bag I had laying in the back of my closet. It was sort of my emergency art bag- a drawing pad, paintbrushes and paint, pencils, and a lot of other stuff, which even surprises me it fit in there. I ran downstairs. John was waiting at the front door. Judie had turned on the television.

"Ready?"

"Yes. Bye Jude!" She didn't quite answer, only with some mumbling, because she paid all of her attention to the TV. I sighed and took my thin white jacket. We walked over to the park, where we sat down under the oak tree, since there were no park benches free. The next hour we worked on our project. John worked hard for his doing. During our thinking breaks, he'd draw silly comics. I had to laugh so hard, some people actually turned there heads at us. After a while, I heard my stomach rumble.

"Wanna get some fish 'nd chips? I know a great place down the street."

"Sure. Y'know, I think we really worked hard today. I'm proud of you."

"Told you it'd be great." We packed the bag (with trouble, seriously, how did it fit in there in the first place?) and we walked to a small diner on the corner of the street. We sat down in a booth and John ordered two plates of fish and chips, together with two cokes. We chatted and laughed while enjoying the fish, which, John was right, was delicious. When the waiter brought the bill, I wanted to take it, but John stopped me.

"It's on me." I thanked him and we headed out the street. We walked to the docks. He took out a pack of cigarettes and lit one. He asked me if I wanted one, which I kindly rejected.

"I don't smoke."

"Y'know, I want to go swimming."

"You're not allowed to swim in the harbour."

"So? I don't see anyone 'round 'ere."

"We also don't have swimwear."

"Don't need" I punched him softly against his shoulder.

"Aww, shush you." We sat in silence for a moment, as John took another drag from his cigarette.

"This is nice." He said eventually.

"Yes..." We looked at each other. The light of the sunset shone over his brown hair, making it looking almost golden. The wind blew a few of my own blonde locks in front of my face. John tucked them behind my ears. I blushed.

"May?"

"Yes?" He rubbed his neck.

"I know this may seem odd, I bet it is, but can I kiss you? Y'know, since I fucked up y'r first one, maybe I can make it up by giving you a perfect- or as perfect as possible with me- second one." He looked me in the eyes. I felt my face getting warmer.

"A-alright." He leaned in and pressed his lips against mine, more gentle than the last time. He put his hands on my hips. I felt warm inside. this was unreal. John Lennon. I hated him. But I allowed him to kiss me. And I enjoyed it. He pulled away.

"How was that?"

"Perfect." I smiled and so did he. I looked around to see it was dark already.

"C'mon, I'll take ya home. It's gettin' late." He walked with me, even though his house was the other way. We stood on the steps of my house. The lights of the house were all off, except for the one in Judie's room.

"John?" He took his glance of my house and looked at me. "I don't understand."

"What don't you understand?"

"How come that, even though I've been hatin' you for so long, I had such a great time tonight?"

"Maybe I'm not as bad as you think." He laughed. "D'ya wanna come to the Cavern tomorrow night? We're playin' again."

"Sorry, can't. I have to work. Another time."

"Alright." He pecked me on the forehead (Damn red head) and walked away. I opened the door, set the bag down, and fell down on the couch- with a smile on my face. Judie came running down.

"How was it?"

"Pretty fun, actually. After we finished working, we went to get fish and chips."

"That's all?"

"Yes." I lied.

"So he kissing you on the forehead was nothing?"

"Damn it Judie, stop spying on me!"

"C'mon, tell me."

"Alright, he kissed me. But he asked first! And we walked me home.

"How was it?"

"Honestly? Perfect. He was so nice today, anyway. He even picked up the check at the diner."

"How gentleman-like. I knew you'd fit together."

"You barely know him."

"I talked to him while you were gettin' ready, remember? More time I don't need." We laughed.

"I'm going to bed. I have to work tomorrow."

"Alright. G'night."

"G'night." Before I actually went to sleep, I took out my diary.

_20 January 1958_

_I know I usually don't write twice a day, but I really need to write this. I am  
so confused. He apologized. And how. That kiss, well, sure was something ;)  
But what about my hatred towards him. I mean- I know him. He snoggs a  
different bird every day. I don't want to be another one for him, y'know. Damnit,  
what has John done to me?  
_

_May_

I set the notebook back where it belonged and put on an Elvis record. Before too long, I fell asleep.

* * *

**What d'ya think? Is it gonna be lovey-dovey, lovey-dovey, lovey-dovey all the time for John and May? (Steve Miller Band pun intended) Please review!  
**


	9. Detention

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Chapter 9 already! Longest chappie so far. Where are all the reviews, I miss you guys! You're making me nervous when I don't hear anything of you!**

**Xxx.**

* * *

"One whisky and coke, comin' right up!" I quickly prepared the drink and handed it over to the middle-aged man. He took it and drank it empty in one turn.

"Ta, I needed that."

"What's the matter then, if I may ask?" I asked while cleaning the counter.

"Troubles with the lady, that's all. Oh, another one, please." As I poured another drink for him, John and his posse entered the pub.

"'Ey lads, wha' can I ge' ya?"

"Three beers and a coke for Georgieboy, m'lady." John walked to the counter and sat down in front of me. Paul and Colin sat down on his left and George on his right. I handed the middle-aged man his drink and got out three bottles of beer and a coke. I opened them quickly and slid them in front of the four boys.

"A natural! Been practising, 'ey?" Paul asked while taking a sip.

"Well, if you work for your family on parties for five years, you'll get the hang of it. So how did y'r gig go?"

"Great. Great, great, great." John responded.

"Sorry, he's already been drinkin'. It went okay."

"Alrighty then." At that moment, Sandra walked up from the back.

"May, do we have enough cokes? The fridge is almost empty."

"Oh, I believe there are still boxes in the back. I'll get one for ya."

"Ta." I relaxedly walked to the back, where indeed three boxes stood. I took the top one and walked back. I almost dropped it when I saw John and Sandra making out in a booth. I shakily put the box down behind the counter and walked over to the others.

"When did that happen? I was gone for like two minutes!"

"I'm sorry, I know you like him." George sighed.

"I never liked John. Don't be silly." I said, unsure of my own words.

"What is it then?"

"Well, just... She's thirty-one... She's married... She has two kids..."

"Really?" Colin and George shouted out in unison.

"For Christ's sake, John, quit it!" Paul shouted out.

"San, you're married!" I walked to the couple.

"Yes 'San', you're married." I turned to the door, where a man, probably around his thirties, stood.

"Max! What're you doin' 'ere?" Sandra jumped up.

"I came to surprise you, and now you're makin' out with some stranger? Who is this bloke?"

"John Lennon, mate, who's askin'?"

"I'm the husband of the whore you're snoggin'. I'll get back on ya some day, git." He said while nearly dragging Sandra out. John sat back down in between George and Paul.

"Another beer, please." He said casually. I opened another bottle and handed it to him. The rest ordered one too and at one AM, three of them were extremely drunk. George was still underage, so he had to stick with cokes. I felt sorry for him, but I couldn't offer him any alcohol.

"Y're too drunk, I'll give ya a ride home." I said while closing up the pub. I pushed George, Paul and Colin the back seat of my dad's car and John in the passenger seat. I dropped the others off first (after they gave me their addresses, of course), then John. The lights in his house were still on. Before the car even stood still, a woman stormed out of the house, and she did not look happy.

"You're late! And who's this skank?" She barked, ignoring me. John, who had troubles staying awake, tried to say something, but that didn't work, so I responded instead.

"I'm May, I work at the pub. John and his friends were too drunk to walk, so I offered 'em a ride home."

"Driving with strangers, John? Haven't I thought you better?" No response.

"Actually, we go to school together. I'm in his arts class."

"Aren't you a bit old for school?"

"I'm nineteen! Sheesh, just take John so I can go home!"

"How impolite!" She said. I almost pushed John out of the car and drove home as fast as I could. I almost never actually drove the speed that was allowed on the road. It was a surprise I hadn't been arrested yet. I parked the car on the street and went straight to bed as soon as I opened the front door.

* * *

I closed my locker. John's laughter was heard from hallways away. He stopped next to me, with his friends behind him.

"Ta for drivin' me home last night, babe. Maybe you can stop by tonight as well..." He winked. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh just shut up John. You can stop by at the pub tonight to pay this." I said as I pushed the bill against his chest. He took it.

"That's a lot o' money."

"I know, you had thirteen beers! Paul and Colin had eleven!"

"What's your problem?"

"Nothin'. If you don't pay that bill I'll call the cops." I turned around and walked away. I was about to go into the girls' room, when someone grabbed my shoulder and turned me around.

"Tell."

"Fine. It's y'r aunt."

"Me aunt? Aunt Mimi?" I nodded. "What's with 'er?"

"She really hurt me last night, y'know!"

"What did she say?" He said while he leaned against the lockers.

"Oh nothin', just that I'm a skank, some creepy stranger and old."

"Don't let her get to you. She's like that to ev'ryone. Don't get all worked up b'cause of 'er."

"I can't stand it if someone doesn't like me."

"Mimi likes no one! Just stop being such a wuss, and get over it!" Without response, I ran into the girls' room. Luckily, it was empty. I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was a mess, and so was my make-up. I tried to fix it a bit with some water to make myself look presentable. _Okay, no Brigitte Bardot, but acceptable. _I scurried to English class, and sat down next to Emma.

"How did y'r date go?"

"Well-" We were interrupted by the teacher, who smacked his book on my table. He turned around. I started to giggle, soon followed by Emma.

"May, detention! Let this be a warning for the rest of you."

"But sir, I have to work today, I can't stay longer."

"Well, should've thought of that earlier." I sighed. "Now, let's continue." He continued to write something on the board. Great, detention.

* * *

After school, I walked to the detention room, which was located next to the West Wing. I sighed and entered. It was a fairly small classroom. The chairs and tables looked old. The walls looked like they hadn't been painted in fifty years. There was one large window. A small chalkboard hung on the right wall.

"May, never thought I'd see you 'ere!"

"Damn it John. Why are you 'ere?"

"Caught cheatin'. You?"

"Talkin'."

"Aha. Well, sit next to me. C'mon." He patted the empty seat next to him.

"Ta." I sat down and took out a book.

"Yuk, readin'."

"You should try it more often. Then you'll become a smart big boy!" I said while ruffling his hair.

"But mum, all my friends are allowed to go to the park!" He played along. We laughed.

"How's the teacher?"

"Very strict, very very mean and very very very ugly." I laughed. Then I heard someone clear her throat. I looked up to see an elder woman.

"A new face, I see. What's your name?"

"M-May."

"Silence, May. You're not here for fun." _No kidding. _Other than me and John, there were three more boys and a girl. I tried to avoid their stares as I continued to read the book, but it was hard. Then, John did something he'd never done before; he stood up for me.

"C'mon, leave off. We've all had our first detention. How could she know no one reads 'ere? She's here for no good reason, so give her a break." They all started to do something else as I gave John a thankful look. I'd never been more thankful the bell rang. I ran to my locker, got my jacket, and ran home. I put on my uniform and took my dads car to work. Sandra stood behind the counter.

"Y're late." She pointed out.

"I know, I had detention. Please don't tell Ben."

"I wont. I've had detention in my days too, y'know." She giggled.

"So what was that last night with John?"

"Oh, I don't know. He's good at convincing. You two aren't... right?"

"Hell no." I laughed.

"Would it be a bad thing?"

"He got you into snogging in a booth in a pub in two minutes!" She blushed.

"Max was not happy."

"What happened?"

"Just another fight. Stayed with me mum and dad last night. Now come, work!" I walked to the back and started another long day of work.


	10. A new family member

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Longest chapter so far (said that about the last one too but whatever). I'm really exited about this one! Don't forget to review, I love reading your opinions!**

**Xxx.**

* * *

"'Ere." John threw a small stack of money on the table.

"Ta. Stole it?" I asked while counting the money.

"No. But don't tell Mimi."

"Don't worry, I won't." I laughed. "It's enough."

"Comin' to my place to work on the project tonight?"

"Sure. My shift ends in ten minutes." I looked around. The pub was almost empty, and Sandra took care of the two customers who were there. John sat down on a stool and we chatted until I could go.

"Y're with y'r car?"

"Yes. Fancy a ride?"

"No, thank you. I prefer to walk. Walk with me. We can pick up y'r car later."

"Why?"

"C'mon, just walk."

"Fine." We walked to John's house. Luckily Mimi wasn't home. This time, to both John's and my surprise, I was the one who couldn't focus. I spent the most of the time trying to get John to play something on his guitar. He finally gave up and played me 'Twenty Flight Rock'. After an hour he couldn't take it anymore and set his guitar down.

"Let's get y'r car." It had started to rain, but I didn't mind. I actually enjoyed rain. It's refreshing, and smells great. John didn't seem to mind either.

"Why did you want to walk?"

"Oh, I knew it was going to rain, and that dress is see-through." I looked down to see it was true, my bra was clearly visible through my dress.

"Damnit John, I was just starting to think you're a gentleman." I said while folding my arms against my chest. I ran away from him- not in the direction of the pub, though. I honestly didn't even know where I was running to until I stumbled upon the park. I climbed into the oak tree. For some reason, I always found comfort sitting in that tree. The view was great. You could see quite a lot of Liverpool. I almost didn't notice someone climbing into the tree and sitting next to me.

"C'mon love, it was just a joke."

"A joke? Half of the city could've seen me!"

"Well, I'm sorry." I looked at John, who had his stare set on some building in the distance.

"Well, I guess I could've expected something like that from you. And you did stand up for me today, so I guess I have to forgive you." I gave him a small hug.

"If it means something, they're very pretty." He looked at me with a smirk on his face.

"Scrub that smug smirk off your face John, and take me to my car."

"This way." He jumped down. I decided to take the safe road and climb down. We slowly walked through the park. Then I heard a noise coming from one of the bushes on our left. I stopped walking and when John realized I'd stopped, he stopped too.

"Did ya hear that?" I asked.

"What?"

"Some noise came from those bushes."

"I'll check for ya, scaredycat." He pushed aside some of the branches. I carefully looked over his shoulder to see a small dalmatian puppy. He was very thin and weak. His brown eyes were filled with fear as he looked at us.

"Oh my god, poor thing!"

"Well, his owner will find him soon. C'mon."

"Wait, we can't just leave him here! If we leave him, he'll die. And he doesn't look like he has an owner. Let's take him with us." John sighed.

"He can have diseases. He'll be fine."

"I'm taking him with me. A friend of mine is a vet. He'll tell us what we can do."

"Fine." I slowly approached the scared puppy.

"Hey there, little buddy. Can I take you with me? C'mon." I tried to lift him up, but he was quite heavy for a puppy.

"Why don't you get the car while I watch the puppy? I'm not going to carry him for a mile." I sighed and ran to get the car. I jumped in and drove back to the edge of the park. John sat on a bench with the puppy.

"Comin'?"

"Now hold on, we're gettin' used to each other."

"Come!" He lifted the puppy and set him in the front seat.

"I have to sit in the back?"

"Yes."

"No fair!"

"John!" He sighed.

"What're y'r parents gonna say?"

"Fuck, my parents. They would never allow him in the house!"

"It'll be fine. I'll talk to 'em."

"Really? You'd do that?"

"For the dog." I gave him a thankful look through the mirror and drove into the driveway. John carried the puppy to the front door and I opened it.

"May, you're late! And what's THAT?!" My mum barked.

"John." I joked. He laughed sarcastically while he sat the dog down.

"You know what I mean, May."

"Fine. We found him in the park. Can we keep 'im, pleaaseee?"

"No May. And, why were you with John in the park?"

"We worked on our project and he walked me back."

"I've heard a lot about you from the other parents, John, and I don't want you to be around May. For her safety."

"Oh really?" He said with a smirk on his face. _Oh god, don't let him have a plan. _"Then you wouldn't mind this either." He said, emphasizing on 'this'.

"John, what're ya gonna d-" My sentence was cut off when John pressed his lips against me in what probably was the most passionate kiss ever. I knew my mother was standing next to us, probably watching in horror, but I didn't care, and John obviously didn't either. John pulled away when I heard my dad storming towards us.

"Out!" He screamed. John shrugged and left.

"What the hell was that?" My mum shrieked.

"I honestly can say don't know."

"I don't want you to see him again."

"How 'bout our project?"

"Just do it with someone else." I tried to say something, but my dad cut me off this time.

"And what's with the dog?"

"We found him in the park. If we left him there, he would've died. I was planning on calling Luke. He's a vet." My dad sighed.

"I don't know..."

"Let Luke examine him, and we'll see what he says. Please?" I looked at my parents with the biggest eyes ever. The dog followed my example and sat next to me. My dad looked at him.

"Alright, call Luke, and we'll trust his opinion." I cheered and walked to the living room. I picked up the phone and dialled the number of the vet.

"Hello, Luke Marshall."

"Luke, can you come over? I found a puppy and you need to examine him."

"May? Alright. How does the puppy look. Is he sick?"

"Well, he's very skinny, and pretty scared, but he looks quite healthy."

"Alright, I'll be right over. Give the dog a bowl of water in the meanwhile. I'll bring some dog food as well."

"Thank you Luke, you're an angel." I did as he said and gave the dog a bowl of water. Man, that dog was thirsty. In five minutes, Luke arrived. He lived only one street away. The dog hid behind my leg as I opened the door.

"This is him? He's a pretty little dog." He said as he crouched in front of the puppy. "He seems to get along with you, May." I looked at my parents, who stood in the back.

"We found him hidden in some bushes. No one else was there."

"Okay then, let's examine him!" We carried him to the living room and set him on the table. Luke looked at his paws, teeth, eyes, everything.

"And?"

"He's perfectly fine, other than the fact that he's very thin, of course. But no diseases, and with some love, he will be an amazing dog." I cheered and then looked at my parents.

"Can we keep him? I will take care of him. I can use the money I earn from the pub to buy him food and a leash and a bed and-"

"Alright, if you want him that much, we'll keep the guy." My dad looked at Luke. "What do we owe you?"

"Oh, it's alright. Just take good care of the dog, that's all I ask." I smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you so much!" I looked at the dog. "C'mon doggie, let me show you my room. You can stay there tonight." I ran upstairs and the dog followed me. I opened my door to see John messing around with my records. He had a Buddy Holly record on.

"John! How did you come in?" I looked at the window, which was opened.

"Can you keep 'im?"

"Yes, he's allowed to stay." John cheered.

"How're ya gonna call 'im?"

"I haven't thought of that." I looked around, and then at the dog. "Buddy."

"Buddy?"

"Holly. Get it?" John looked at the puppy.

"That's a great name. Come Buddy, come sit on the bed."

"No! He needs a bath first."

"I'll help ya."

"No, me parents are downstairs. You're not allowed to see me, remember?"

"No parent has never stopped me. How're we gonna work on our project?"

"We have to 'do it with someone else'." I said, imitating my mums voice. John laughed.

"No way. We'll meet in secret." I heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Fuck, that's me dad. Shoo, shoo shoo shoo!" I said while pushing John to the window. Nevertheless, my dad entered before John was away.

"May, Luke wants to say goodbye- WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?!" He shouted. My mum ran up the stairs.

"He just wanted to know if we can keep the puppy, and what his name is." I said. My dad was not convinced. He dragged John to the front door.

"I never want to see you around my daughter again, understand?" John nodded and the door shut in front of him. I stood at the top of the stairs, looking at them.

"Come, Buds, let's get you a bath." I said and locked myself with Buddy in the bathroom. I took the soap and washed the dirt off of the fur. Buddy shook his head in protest, but that obviously didn't work. I had to laugh at his adorableness. After I had dried him, he walked with me to my bedroom. Luke entered.

"Here's the food. Sucks about John. Of what I've heard." He sat down next to me on my bed.

"I cannot stop seeing him. Of course, because of the project, but I have a feeling he means more. I mean, that kiss downstairs wasn't just to torture me mum, for sure."

"He kissed you?"

"Three times."

"And you liked it?"

"Well, most of the time."

"Most of the time?"

"Long story. Thank you for the food."

"That's okay. You can borrow this leash, to walk him tomorrow. Y'know, since you don't have a leash yet."

"Oh yeah. I'll have to stop by the pet shop tomorrow after school. Thank you." I looked at the red leash. It fit Buddy perfectly.

"What is he called, then?"

"Buddy."

"Buddy Holly?" I nodded and he laughed. After petting the dog on his head and a short goodbye, Luke left. I took out my diary.

_22 January 1958_

_Say hello to Buddy, the new member of our family! He's so cute, I cannot believe it.  
Sadly (Sadly?) John got kicked out of our house by my dad. We aren't allowed to be  
around each other anymore. But, I can't. I know he can't either. He KISSED me earlier.  
Damn, that was one heck of a kiss. My mum- not so happy. My dad- less happy. John  
said we have to hang out secretly now. Wonder how that'll work out._

_May_

I put away the notebook and went to bed, with Buddy sleeping on the foot end.


	11. The chapter you've all been waiting for

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Oh My Gawdd, chappie 11! Please review, this is a big chapter =D**

Xxx.

* * *

"Alright everyone, no time to waste. Sit together and work!" John sat down next to me.

"How's Bud?"

"Alright. I'm goin' to the pet shop after school. But how're we gonna work on the project? Just workin' on it at school isn't enough. We can't go to my place, obviously, and y'r aunt hates me, even though we've only spoken to each other for five minutes."

"We can work on it at me mum's house. She's nothin' like Mimi, she likes rock 'n roll music, and she's really friendly."

"What'm I gonna tell me parents, then?"

"Y're goin' to Blackpool with Emma. She'll cover us, I'm sure."

"I guess. Try it out t'day?"

"I'll give ya the address after school."

"But before I can go to y'r mum, I need to buy Buddy a leash, basket, food, and toys."

"But first, work."

"Never thought you'd be the one to say that."

"I guess you were wrong." We started to work on the project, but it seemed as if we both ran out of inspiration. At the end of the lesson, the sheet of paper was still empty.

"Better luck next time, I guess."

"Whatever. I'm comin' with ya to the pet shop."

"Why?"

"'Cause I don't want Buds to walk around with a pink leash and a bow tie around 'is neck." He laughed.

"Like I would ever. I have to pick 'im up at me house, though. Meet us at the shop?"

"Sure." I walked to my locker, while John strolled off to some other place. I asked Emma to cover for us, and she said, after a couple of winks and nudges, she'd cover for us. Emma actually had another date with George, so she was gone as well. I thanked her again and went home, to find Buddy asleep on the couch. My parents and Judie weren't home.

"Buddy, you know y're not allowed on the couch! Get off!" I said while grabbing the leash Luke borrowed me. I left a note on the table.

_Going to Blackpool with Emma. Taking Buddy._

_May_

Buddy and I took the car to the pet shop, where John was waiting. I parked and opened the passenger door. Buddy jumped out of the car and ran to John.

"Hey, Buddy. Missed ya, little guy." He said while petting the dog on the head. We walked into the shop and got greeted by a young man.

"Welcome to Pet's Place! What a cute dog you've got. Just got 'im? I'll show ya what y'need."

"Ta, it's me first dog." He showed us different types of baskets, leashes and toys. We (or I, actually) decided on a white-with-green striped pillow, a green leash and several toys, from ropes to a tennis-ball. I got a large bag of the same type of food Luke gave me. I paid for the things with the last money I had left- payday was still two weeks away. John helped me to carry everything to the car and I drove us to Mrs. Lennon's house. As John said, Mrs. Lennon, or Julia, as I was allowed to call her, was nothing like Mimi. She was really kind, and even complimented me on my dress. She had no problem with Buddy, who I obviously couldn't leave in the car. John and I settled in the living room to work. Our muse hadn't changed though, and I left without sketching a single thing- again. But I didn't mind. I had a lot of fun with John, and he had a lot of fun with me. The one thing that was on my mind the entire evening, was 'what happened to hating him?', and I had a feeling it was the same with John.

"Better luck next time, I guess."

"Yeah, it sucks, really."

"We'll figure something out. I can stop at y'r place t'morrow, if you'd like."

"How 'bout me parents?"

"I'll come through the window."

"I have to work tomorrow."

"That's perfect! During breaks we can work. Or you can say you have to 'work late'."

"Fine, I guess there's no other choice. I work at eight."

"See ya then." Then we both realized we had said our goodbyes without leaving the house, the living room or even the spots on the couch. We looked at each other for a moment. My heartbeat began to rise. Luckily (luckily?) Buddy interrupted by jumping onto the couch, in between us, and laid his head on my lap.

"Aw, he's tired. I'm going to take him to bed. G'night."

"Night." John responded, with a little bit of disappointment in his voice. I was about to turn the doorknob, when I was grabbed by my arm and turned around to face John. Then he pushed me against the door and our lips met. I breathed in his familiar scent- Tobacco, alcohol and something I couldn't put my finger on, something just John. I liked it, though. After a minute, we parted.

"W-what was t-that?" I asked in utter surprise.

"I can't take it anymore, May. I think I've fallen for you." I looked him in the eyes with my eyebrows raised.

"I-uhm, I-I've got to go." I muttered as I pulled the door open, Without another word, I left. I kind of regret leaving John like that, but I honestly didn't have another choice. I drove home as quick as possible. No cars, no cops, no concerns, I'd always say. I opened the front door and let Buddy in the house. I carried all the stuff I'd bought to my bedroom and set it up. I put the toys in a box I made together with my grandpa when I was four. As Buddy crawled up on his new pillow, I fell down on my bed. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

_It was a lovely spring day. We were out in some garden, it looked beautiful.  
I walked down the isle in the most beautiful, elegant wedding dress I'd ever seen. My dad wore a suit and walked with me to the altar, where he handed me over to my future husband.  
I looked at my bridesmaids. Emma, Judie and Jade all wore a light green dress. Paul, George and some other guy who I didn't recognise stood on the other side, wearing suits.  
A crowd of people sat on the benches in the garden. My mother and father, all of my nephews and nieces, grandparents, Mimi?  
Only then I realized I hadn't taken a look at my groom. I nearly got a heart attack when I saw that all-too-familiar face looking at me._

_"You look gorgeous, love." John smile at me, and wiped a tear away from his own eyes._

"WHAT?!" I jumped up and looked around. My good old bedroom, thank god. I took a moment to recall the dream. I was so... happy. Ecstatic, really. Seeing him at the altar, knowing we'd spend the rest of our lives together. All of our best friends and family were there. It was the best feeling in the world. I then knew what I had to do. I ran to the kitchen and picked up the searched the pocket of my jacket to find a small crumbled up piece of paper. I dialled the number scribbled on it and waited for someone to answer.

"Julia Lennon residence, John Lennon speaking."

"John." I whispered, happy to hear his voice. It made my inside flutter.

"May?"

"Yes, it's me. First I want to apologize for walking out on you, you just caught me off guard. I gave it some thought and I think... I think I've fallen for you too, John." I nervously waited for him to answer.

"That's great, love. I don't know what to say."

"For the first time. Want to come o'er? Me parents and Jude aren't 'ere. Not for school or something, just, I don't know."

"I'd love to. Be there in a mo'." I hung up and gave a sigh of relief. _That went better than expected._ In ten minutes, the doorbell rang. Buddy came running down the stairs. I opened the door to see John standing in front of me. My cheeks turned a shade of red and it suddenly became pretty awkward. John broke the awkwardness by giving me a long, deep kiss. He pulled away and I looked him in the eyes. Buddy interrupted by rubbing his head against John's leg.

"I-uhm, I still need to walk him. Wanna join us?"

"M'pleasure." He smiled and grabbed my hand. It felt weird to do this with John, but also, in some way, trusting. After I leashed Buddy and we left, he placed his hand on my hip. I blushed.

"I hope no one recognises us and tell me mum 'nd dad."

"What's the worst they can do? Tell us we can't see each other? They've already done that, r'member?" I smiled at him.

"This is really weird."

"You think?" He said, following by a kiss on my forehead.

"Yes."

"You're right. But we'll get used to it. And so will y'r parents."

"We're tellin' me parents then?"

"Some day. We'll have to, right?"

"Nope." I said smiling. We stopped walking and John gave me another kiss.

"I told you you two would fit together!" I turned my head to see Emma and George standing next to us, Georges hand on Emma's shoulder.

"Same there. But this has to be a secret, okay? Don't tell ANYONE, not even Jude."

"I promise. Soooooo, when did this happen?" Emma asked curiously.

"Tonight." I answered blushing. Emma walked to stand in front of John, looking him in his eyes.

"You be good for ma girl?"

"What?"

"B'cause I don't want to see her hurt. She hurt, you hurt."

"What is she talkin' 'bout?"

"She's playin' the role of overprotective father." I said laughing.

"Ah, well don't worry, Mr. Sanders, she'll be perfectly fine in my arms." All four of us burst into laughter.

"Sooooooo, you and George? When did that happen?"

"When you introduced us. Thank you, May." John imitated Emma and looked her in her eyes.

"You be good for Georgieboy? Don't get 'im 'urt, or you be 'urt. I need 'im in the band."

"I'll be good, don't worry."

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss y'r bride."

"Same." Emma stuck her tongue out at John and gave George a kiss. John gave me a kiss as well and I blushed right away, reminding myself of the dream.

"We have to get back home. See ya tomorrow, Em? Geo, see ya some other time."

"Bye!" Emma shouted happily, as John and I walked back home, hand in hand, with Buddy in between us.


	12. John on a horse

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Chapter 12, enjoy!**

**Xxx.**

* * *

After saying goodbye to Emma and George, we went to my house. I entered first to see if the house was empty. John and Buddy followed me after I checked every room.

"Not the living room. Bedroom."

"Sounds great, love. Never thought you'd say it."

"Not for that. If someone comes home, you have to take the window."

"Oh, yes. Of course." He said, slightly disappointed.

"R'ya hungry?"

"Now that you mention it, I didn't have dinner."

"Neither did I. How sounds spaghetti?"

"Delicious, love."

"Great, I'll be right back. Stay here. If you hear the front door, window." He nodded and I went downstairs. I cooked some spaghetti and sauce and fixed two plates. I was just getting a fork and knife for both of us when I got swirled around and kissed.

"John! Don't sneak up on me when I'm holding a knife."

"I'm hungry, almost done?"

"Yes, 'ere." I pushed the plate against his chest. He took it.

"'Ey, don't be upset."

"Don't worry, I'm not. Now go upstairs, I still have to get something."

"Alright, love." He walked upstairs and I went to the basement. I grabbed a bottle of red wine and two glasses from the kitchen. I went upstairs to find John eating while a Little Richard record was playing.

"Wine!"

"Where did ya get it from?"

"Let's just say me dad's secret wine cellar isn't that secret. anymore. I've been sneaking in there since I was fifteen."

"That's a young age to drink."

"I had reasons to drink. And it wasn't a lot. I never actually got drunk. Just a bit tipsy."

"Can I get ya more than tipsy tonight?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know where me parents are and when they'll be back. We'll have to stick with tipsy."

"I can work with tipsy."

"John, no!"

"Fine. Some day..." He poured us two glasses and we began eating. "This is delicious! I can't cook at all. Once nearly burnt down the house."

"Really?"

"Yeah, if it wasn't for uncle George, Mendips would've been a pile of ashes now."

"You never told me you had an uncle. He lives with you?"

"Actually, he died three years ago."

"Oh my God, John, I'm sorry."

"You couldn't know. It's fine." We continued eating from our plates in silence. John ate rather quickly, and when I was halfway, he already had an empty plate. He started to eat from my plate.

"'Ey!"

"Can't help it, it's delicious."

"Fine." He continued until we accidentally took the same string of spaghetti. Our lips met. I pulled away and blushed. John got up to change the record. He put on a Buddy Holly record.

"Buds, that's you!" John whispered to the dog, who looked at me with a confused look. John sat down next to me, our legs touching. He put his hand on my thigh.

"We can't right now. It's too soon."

"When is it the time, then?"

"I don't know, not now."

"Fine." We drank our glasses empty and refilled them. I only had two glasses, John pretty much the rest of the bottle. I would've had more glasses, but someone had to stay alert. We danced and sung along with several songs, all joy. Buddy danced with us. It was a great time, until the front door opened.

"We're home!" My dad's voice echoed through the house.

"Window!" I whispered while pushing John out. He had more trouble balancing on the branches than usual, but managed to get down uninjured. I quickly cleared the bed and turned off the lights. I jumped under the covers and pretended to be asleep. The door opened.

"May?" I didn't answer. My dad left again and Buddy climbed on the bed. He fell asleep in my arms.

* * *

John said he couldn't come to the pub until nine, so I decided to use the time I wasn't serving drinks to do my maths homework. I was one of the best maths students in our class, maybe even the school. It was mainly because of our teacher. Mr. Rowland was I believe the only younger teacher. He was friendly and great at explaining. I was just at the last exercise when John entered the pub.

"Wait a second. Adding this to that, multiply this, remember the seven, square root this, and... thirty-one metres!"

"Maths?"

"Yeah, it's easy."

"Not for me."

"Pythagoras' theorem is one of the easiest things in maths!"

"Yeah, I suck at maths."

"I can help you sometimes."

"First arts." Seeing John made me forget something. I remembered it when she walked towards the counter.

"May, two more cokes- Oh, hi John." I think John was actually embarrassed this time.

"Sandra, right?"

"Yes silly." Sandra said in a playful tone. John walked behind the counter and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You two weren't when we two made out, right?"

"No, don't worry. You were both drunk. But I'd appreciate it if you don't tell anyone about us. It's kind of a secret we're together. Long story."

"Alright, I won't. It's a calm day, you can sit in a booth, if you'd like. But keep it clean."

"Maybe." John winked at me. I rolled my eyes and grabbed John's hand. I dragged him to a booth in the back, in case someone would recognise us. I hadn't noticed before that John had a bag with him. It was filled with art supplies. After a half an hour, I threw my hands up in the air frustrated.

"Why can't we work? This is the third time we have to leave with an empty sheet of paper." I sighed. Sandra gave us two more beers.

"We'll get something some day."

"Well, we still have five weeks."

"When can we work again?"

"T'day's Thursday, right? Me parents and sis're goin' to me auntie up north for the upcomin' week. She's ill. They leave tomorrow morn'. Got the house for m'self."

"Why rn't you goin'?"

"I have to work, school. Also, auntie Liddy doesn't like me very much since I got kicked out of their local church."

"Why?"

"She's very religious, y'know."

"Why did ya get kicked out?"

"Oh, I fell asleep in one of the benches and snored loudly. When someone shook me up I panicked and knew I had to improvise so I yelled 'Hallelujah, it's a miracle!' out loud. She lives in a very religious town. Some old men threw me out. Have to say, don't regret a thing."

"That really happened?"

"Yes!"

"That's hilarious"

"Also happened 'ere in Liverpool, but the priest was pretty cool 'bout it. He had to laugh 'bout it."

"To Liddypol!" John shouted while raising the bottle. He drank it empty. I rested my head on John's shoulder. It was still a little weird, no denying that, but John made me happy. It was hard to believe I hated him a week ago. Still, I wondered how we could stay together. I mean, if things would get serious, I had to tell them, right? What if some day we'd get married, and my parents wouldn't even know it? All those thoughts disappeared when John pressed his lips against mine.

"May, I don't want to interrupt anything there or something, but it's getting busy!" Sandra shouted.

"Alright, I'll come. I have to help. You can go home, if you don't want to stay."

"What I want is another beer. And you." He said with a smirk on his face. I smiled. "But first a beer."

"Tease!" I stuck my tongue out at him and ran to Sandra to help.

* * *

John plopped onto the couch. I had just come out of school and my parents and Judie had left.

"Finally, I can sit in the livin' room."

"It's nice to have the place for m'self."

"What r'ya gonna do this week, then?"

"Well, tomorrow I'm visiting me grandma and grandpa. You can come with me if you'd like. They're very nice and kind. They own this huge farm with all types of animals. And if you think my cookin' is great, you haven't tasted me grandma's."

"They won't mind?"

"Of course not. And Buddy's comin' too."

"Alright then, I'd love to come. I'll tell Mimi I'm goin' to Blackpool."

"Great. I really wish we didn't have to sneak around like this."

"We don't have another choice. But your parents'll get used to it. They'll have to."

"You're the best."

"Your grandparents, they won't tell about us, right?"

"No, they're great at keepin' secrets. Actually, they weren't allowed to see each other at first as well."

"Really?"

"Yes, they snook out of their houses at night to visit each other. Me grandmum was kicked out of house when her parents found out."

"Just hope it won't be the same with us. What time r'ya leavin' tomorrow?"

"'Round eleven. It's about an hour by car."

"I'll be 'ere."

* * *

"'Ere it is!" I looked at the farm. It was huge, really. There were four red buildings. On the right of them, several meadows lied, each with different animals. The one at the road had a few horses running around.

"pretty."

"Goldie!" I ran towards the meadow and hugged the golden Icelandic horse who was waiting for me.

"Aren't ya gonna introduce us?"

"This is me favorite horse, Goldie."

"Looks cute."

"Let's go inside." I walked to the first building and opened the door. My grandparents sat at the dining table eating lunch.

"May! I'm so glad you came! Who is y'r handsome friend?" My grandma hugged me.

"I'm John, May's boyfriend." Boyfriend? I raised my eyebrows and looked at John. He winked.

"Can we take the horses out for a ride? I can show John around."

"Go ahead, enjoy y'selfves. We'll pay attention to y'r dog."

"Ta. C'mon, let's get ya a saddle." I grabbed John's hand and walked to a different building, the stables. I got a saddle and a bridle and handed it to John.

"God, that's heavy! Don't you need a saddle too?"

"Not on Goldie. Y're gettin' Loddy, by the way."

"Have you ever thought it through that I don't know how to sit on a horse?"

"Don't worry, I'll teach ya. Loddy is a great first horse. C'mon." I dragged him to the meadow and got the brown spotted horse.

"He's large."

"I can't give you a Shetland pony, right?"

"I don't know what that is."

"Never mind. Give me the saddle." He handed it over and I quickly got Loddy ready. I attached a rope on the bridle.

"How am I getting on him."

"Give me a foot." I helped him get on the horse and jumped on Goldie, who only had a halter around his head. I took the rope on Loddy's bridle and opened the fence gate.

"How are ya not scared?"

"I've known Goldie forever, I was at her birth. Don't worry, I've got ya. Loddy is old, she can't go that fast, anyway. Well, 'ere's the stable, we've just been there. That's where the animals sleep at night. That building is the storage room, we keep food and stuff there. That's me grandparents' house, you've been there as well. That last building is the garage. Me granddad likes to work there. C'mon." I signed Goldie to trot, and Loddy followed.

"Holy fuck!"

"Just hold on to the saddle or his manes."

"T-t-t-h-i-s i-i-s s-o b-b-u-m-p-p-y." I ignored his comment and rode to the large lake behind the farm. I jumped off Goldie and helped John get off Loddy.

"What d'ya think?"

"It's beautiful 'ere. Ta for takin' me with ya. You were right, y'r grandparents are really kind." John kissed my cheek. He grabbed me by my hips and... threw me in the water.

"'Ey!" He jumped after me and gave me a kiss.

"Refreshing."

"It's freezing!"

"It's not that bad." At that point, raindrops started to fall down.

"We have to get back. The animals need to get inside."

"Fine." It actually started to rain quite hard. I jumped on Goldie after helping John on Loddy.

"Hold on real well." I said as I ordered Goldie to go in canter.

"These things can go quicker?"

"A lot." We raced home, where my grandparents were already taking the cows inside. I jumped off Goldie. It was storming now. John and I (mostly I) helped to get the horses and chickens inside. The cows and sheep had a shelter and could stay outside. We managed to get all animals in before the weather got really bad.

"We can't go home through this weather." John stated as we (mostly I again) removed the saddle and bridle from Loddy. I put them away.

"I know. We can stay 'ere. I hope we can call home. You have to tell Mimi you're staying at Paul's."

"Right." We rushed to the house. Two cups of tea stood on the table. My grandma took an apple pie from the oven.

"Smells delicious there." John said after taking a sip from the hot tea.

"Made it for my favorite granddaughter and her lad." A little smile appeared on John's face.

"Have you met May's parents yet?" My granddad asked from behind a newspaper.

"Yeah, about that... can you keep it a secret? We're not exactly allowed to spend time together."

"I understand, deary, and of course we keep it silent. Now, take a slice of pie and tell me all about you two and that little guy over there." She pointed at Buddy.

"Of course."


	13. Forgot me hat

**A/N: My god, these chapters keep on getting longer xD What happened to you guys? I hardly get any reviews. I don't know if you guys stopped liking it or something but please tell me so I can improve. Suggestions are always welcome, just send me a message.**

**And now... *opens curtains* Chapter 13!**

* * *

I told my grandparents pretty much about everything that'd happened since I last saw them. Buddy lied on the couch in the living room (Like my grandparents care). The four of us sat at the kitchen table, each of us enjoying a delicious piece of apple pie and a cup of tea. I sat on John's lap.

"Just one more thing, if I may ask."

"And that is?"

"Why does Margaret hate you? You seem like such a sweet lad." Okay, that made John blush. My grandma obviously liked him. John looked at me with a confused look.

"Margaret's me mum. Their daughter."

"Oh. Well..."

"Let me tell. He knew mum wasn't very keen of the thought of us together, so he decided to give me an extremely passionate - if not the most passionate - kiss in front of me mum. Dad kicked 'im out."

"Ah, I'm glad you liked it."

"Shush, you." I stood up and turned on the radio.

"_Well folks, it looks as if it's not going to stop raining today. Expect a large storm tonight. Be careful outside and take my advice- don't go outside if you need to and don't take the car. Tomorrow morning clear, in the evening chance of rain. This was the weather for today, but stay tuned-_" John got up and turned the radio off.

"Mrs. May's-grandma, may I use y'r phone for a sec? I need to call me auntie."

"Of course, it's in the living room." He walked away.

"What d'ya think? Ya like 'im?"

"He's perfect, dear. You two are adorable together."

"Ta grandma. So, can we stay tonight? We can't go out in this weather, now can we?" The thunder crashed again.

"Like I would let you out in the rain. You can stay in the guest bedroom." I smiled and nodded. John walked back in.

"Never thought she'd actually buy it."

"Great. We can stay tonight. C'mon, I'll show ya 'round the house." I ran upstairs and John followed. I showed him where the bathroom was, and the master bedroom. Last but not least, the guest bedroom. It was rather small, but not too small. A bed stood in one corner with a night stand next to it, a closet in another corner. In between, a large window. Next to the night stand stood a guitar which I knew belonged to my cousin Mitchell.

"You might not happen to have some dry clothes, right?"

"Oh, right. Y'know, these'd be less wet if you didn't throw us in the water. But I think... maybe..." I searched through the closet.

"Whose clothes are these?"

"Nephews, nieces, me. This'll fit ya."

"Ta." I handed him a shirt and jeans from Mitchell. Mitchell, or Mitch, was a couple of years younger, but quite tall for his age. I took a shirt and skirt for myself.

"You can get dressed in the bathroom, I'll change 'ere."

"Or we both stay 'ere..."

"Go!" He chuckled and kissed my forehead before leaving the room. I took off my dress and John entered the room again.

"Forgot me hat."

"You weren't wearin' a hat."

"Oh. Well, as long as I'm 'ere..." He walked towards me and grabbed me around my waist, pulling me closer for a kiss. I realized I stood there in just my underwear and pulled away. He tried to unclip my bra.

"Not in me grandparents' house. The walls are very thin, y'know."

"Don't care."

"Get changed." I pushed him out of the room and locked the door.

"No fair!" He walked away. I put on the clothes and unlocked the door. I heard a scratching noise, so I opened the door to reveal Buddy, shaking in fear.

"Poor thing, r'ya afraid of the rain? Come 'ere." I sat down on the bed and Buddy crawled under it. John entered the room wearing the red shirt and jeans I gave him. All of the sudden, smirk spread on his face.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Look 'round." I looked at every detail of the room, thinking of what he could mean. Then I realized- there was only one one-person bed. We had to share it.

"Don't try anything t'night, okay?"

"Let's see 'bout that t'night."

"What're we gonna do the rest of the day? We obviously can't go out as I'd hoped to." He looked around and noticed the guitar.

"I'll play ya a song I wrote with the others."

"Y'never told me you wrote songs."

"I didn't? Bad me!"

"Bad John Winston!" We laughed as John quickly tuned the guitar.

"_In spite of all the danger,  
in spite of all that may be.  
I'll do anything for you,  
anything you want me to,  
if you'll be true to me._"

I rested my head on his shoulder as he continued the song. When he finished, I clapped.

"That was great! Y're goin' to b'come famous some day, I'm positive."

"Y're the best." He gave me a kiss on the lips.

"We should go downstairs, we've been up 'ere for a long time. I think they're waiting."

"Fine." Buddy followed us downstairs, not wanting to be left alone. Both my grandma and grandpa were sleeping on the couch. My granddad snoring loudly. My grandmother woke up.

"Wilson, be quiet. We have guests."

"Never mind, go back to sleep. We can do something else."

"Alright. You two kids have fun." She fell asleep right away.

"Come, let's go to the stables."

"Okay, love." I took an umbrella and ordered Buddy to stay inside. We ran to the large stables and closed the door, so no rain could get in. I switched on the lights. Okay, they didn't provide that much light, but it's something. I said hello to Goldie as John took a moment to look around. He took a box and sat down on a bail of straw. I sat down next to him. He braided my hair in two braids and secured them with rubber bands he'd found in the box.

"John?" He looked at me. "Y'know those're for the horses, right?"

"Well, y're me pretty horse. Whinny for me."

"Shush." I took a brush from the box and threw it to him. "You can take Loddy."

"I have to clean the horse?"

"It's fun, y'know." John walked into Loddy's stable and I into Goldie's, which was on the other side.

"I'll see."

"Tomorrow morn' we have to go to the lake again."

"I'm not gettin' on that horse again."

"You can go with me and Goldie. Please?"

"What'll you do for me if I go?" He winked at me with a smirk on his face. I laid down the brush and walked to John. I stood in front of him, just a few inches away.

"I'll drive ya home." I whispered. John laughed sarcastically.

"Funny, but I was thinkin' more of this." He closed the gap in between us with a heated kiss. One hand was placed on my hip as he slid his other up my shirt. I pulled away.

"You just can't stop, can ya?"

"Nope." He gave me another kiss on the lips, then trialling them down, planting feather-light kisses on my neck. A throaty moan came out against my will.

"John, quit it."

"D'ya really want me to stop?" He asked in between kisses. "B'cause I don't think so."

"I-uhm, that doesn't really matter, does it?"

"Loddy wouldn't mind."

"Loddy isn't the problem."

"Then what's the matter?"

"We've only been together for three days. Forgotten 'bout that?"

"So?"

"John, you may be different, but I want to get to know the other one first."

"What's a better way to get to know each other then?"

"John, please." I took a step back and then walked away. I climbed the ladder next to the door to the hayloft. I looked around and took the bail in the back. I took the knife from the supply closet, but dropped it when I was grabbed at my hips. I was pushed against the wall and John pressed his lips roughly against mine. I pushed him away with all my strength, and I'm quite strong, but he was stronger. He pulled me closer as I searched around with my hands. The knife had fallen on a bail of hay. I grabbed it and located my hand in between me and John, the knife facing his chest.

"What the-"

"Just shut up." I put the knife in my pocket and jumped down. I opened the large doors and jumped on Goldie. How I hated her to be in the rain, I hated looking at John even more now. He tried to run after me, screaming my name, but I ignored him and continued galloping. I went to the place I always went to when something upset me around here, like when the farrier hurt Goldie, even though that was normal, or when my mother had an argument with dad. That place- the lake. It had a beautiful view. Especially around this time, when the sun was setting, glowing over the water. Raindrops made small circles all over the lake. In the distance, wind was blowing through the trees. Even if it was freezing outside, I always felt a little warm inside just by looking at the image in front of me.  
I sat down on the bright green grass just by the water. Goldie stood next to me. I petted him while staring blankly in front of me, not even thinking. My blonde locks turned dark from the pouring rain and my clothes were soaked, but I didn't mind. I don't know how long it'd been before I heard someone shouting my name... and some curse words.

"May! Aww- bloody- hell- god- damn- it- May- please- wait-" I turned around to see Loddy trotting towards me pretty quickly, with John on his back. He stopped rather abruptly next to me and John flew over his neck- into the water. I chuckled a bit.

"Hello Loddy. Good job." I whispered, getting up and patting the horse on the back.

"I heard that, y'know. But please, May, listen to me. I went to far, I realize that now. I'm used to gettin' ev'ry girl whenever I want it. I 'ave to get used to this. It's pretty new for me too. I'll try me best to wait as long as you want to- but don't make that too long, please- if you just stay with me. Understand that, love. Can you forgive me?" I sighed and looked at Loddy and Goldie, who were eating the grass. When I looked at John again, I noticed he was even wetter than me- if that's possible.

"You look like a mess."

"I was dumped in the water by that bloody horse. Plus, I searched for you for almost two hours."

"I've been out 'ere that long?"

"Yes. I offered to search alone- yes, I confessed at y'r grandparents- and y'r grandpa lend me Loddy so I could search for ya quicker. But they own a lot of land."

"You confessed?"

"Yes, and I offered to search alone 'cause I don't want y'r folks to get a cold. They weren't too happy, but I think your grandma forgave me when I offered to search for ya."

"Yeah, she lives in sort of a dream world."

"Will this love story get a happy ending?" John spread his arms. I looked at him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He folded his arms around me. I rested my head on his chest and his rested on mine.

"It will. If you don't try it again tonight."

"Oh believe me, Loddy made sure there's no possible way for that to happen." I chuckled.

"You can ride with me on Goldie. She's more comfortable."

"But she doesn't have a saddle. Or bridle. And how're we gettin' Loddy home?"

"She follows. C'mon." I jumped on the golden horse's back and held my hand out for John. He grabbed it and pulled himself up.

"Y're right, she is comfortable. How's that possible?"

"Her back is broader. Hold on."

"To what?"

"Me, silly." John grabbed me around my waist as Goldie started to walk back home.

"This is goin' to take forever. We're gettin' soaked. Can't she go quicker without it being all bumpy?"

"Oh, yes." Goldie went into a fairly quick 'pace', not top speed, though. Loddy trotted after us.

"What's this? Not that trot-thingy, right?"

"No, this is called 'pace'. Only a few breeds can do it, that's why Loddy is trotting."

"It's comfy. Run another circle 'round the house."

"No, me grandparents must be worried sick. Tomorrow." I stopped in front of the stables and jumped off.

"I'll handle Loddy."

"He's stubborn."

"I'm strong."

"He weighs around 1200 pounds." I said while walking Goldie to her stable. John grabbed Loddy by the bridle in a hopeless afford to move him, but he stood still.

"C'mon Lods, fat ass." That apparently did it for Loddy, and he walked forward, stepping on John's foot. I heard it crack. Loddy continued to walk to his stable.

"John! R'ya alright?"

"Did that sound like it was alright?!"

"Come, let's get ya in the house." I closed Loddy's stable and let John rest his arm on my shoulder as we walked to the house. Yeah, my grandparents were quite shocked at the image. No reason not two- both soaking wet, hair and clothes a mess, and of course John with his foot.

"May, r'ya alright? John told me. You two made up?"

"Later grandma, first take a look at John's foot. Loddy stepped on it."

"Let me take a look at that son. I know Loddy can be stubborn at times."

"Ta, Wilson, right?"

"Call me Will."

"Oh, and you can call me Annie. I didn't think I mentioned that before."

"No, ya didn't. Ta." While my granddad took a look at John's foot, which was a bit blue, my grandma chatted with John. I was just there to hand over a pair of scissors to my granddad or to get an awkward look from John.

"Well, it's definitely broken."

"Damn."

"Don't worry, May'll take care of you, right?"

"Of course." I sat down next to him.

"Ta, love. And I'm sorry. I guess I deserved this."

"Don't worry too much about it. Happened to me too a couple of times."

"There. I'm no professional, so the best is if you stop by the hospital tomorrow."

"Ta. Bloody hell, that hurts!" He shouted as he tried to get up.

"Come 'ere, I'll help ya. We're goin' to bed, it's been a long day. Sorry, I guess we have to postpone that game of cards 'till tomorrow."

"It's alright, we get it. We'll walk Buddy one last time and he can sleep in y'r room."

"Ta." I helped John up the stairs and into the guest bedroom.

"May? We forgot a couple of things."

"Like?"

"You have to help me take off me pants."

"What're ya goin' to sleep in, then?"

"Same as always. Underwear."

"That's it?" He nodded.

"I can't sleep with too much clothes on. Please?"

"Fine, I'll help ya." I pushed John on the bed (it's easy tipping him over when he only stands on one foot) and started to unbuckle his pants. He seemed satisfied with himself. Just when I had pulled his pants down to his knees, my grandma entered with Buddy. I looked at her, who looked at John, who looked at me. My eyes went from my grandmother to John, to Buddy, back to John, and back to my grandma.

"I won't ask. G'night."

"G'night." I said in my most serious tone possible. When the door shut, I started laughing hysterically.

"Continue." John said with a smirk on his face. I laughed even more and pulled his pants carefully over his broken foot. He pulled his T-shirt off himself. I climbed into the bed and pulled the cover over us.

"It's bloody hot with these sheets."

"Then take something off."

"You'd like that, would ya?"

"A lot." He gave me a smirk. I rolled my eyes and try to ignore it, but it was really hot. I took off my shirt and pants, to lay in my underwear. It felt pretty awkward.

"Don't even try."

"Don't worry, I'll just enjoy the view. Is it okay to hold you, though?" I nodded slowly and John wrapped me in his arms. I fell asleep in no time.


	14. Teddy boy, not teddy bear

**A/N: I'm back with another chapter :D I'm sorry I kinda cut it off at the end but it'd become too long otherwise. I'm not sure what I'm going to do with Yes it Is, so please hold on a little longer until I've figured everything out. Thank you for reviewing :P**

**Xxx.**

* * *

The sun shone through the little gap in between the curtains. I fluttered my eyes a few times to find myself in John's arms... in my underwear. Okay, small panic attack, just until I recalled the events of the night before. I smiled at the sleeping John. I looked at the clock. Seven o'clock. I shook John's arm. He slowly awoke.

"Wake up."

"What time is it?"

"Seven, it's late."

"Late?"

"Yes, seven is late on the countryside. We have to get eggs and put the horses outside." John stretched, yawned and rubbed his eyes. When he looked at me, a smirk appeared on his face. He kissed my lips.

"We're goin' to the supermarket?"

"We're gettin' them fresh. Careful with y'r foot." I got out of bed and stretched as well.

"Now y're just askin' for it." He got out of bed and kissed me passionately.

"Sorry, habit of mine. Here's ya pants." I put on a shirt and pants which I had laying around the house. I always had clothes here, so did my cousins and nieces, in case we had an emergency sleepover, like tonight. I helped John into some clothes from Mitch and helped him downstairs.

"Morn'." John and I said in unison.

"Morn' deary. Will you two get some eggs? If that can, with y'r foot."

"No problem Annie, May'll help me." She smiled at us and I helped John to the door. Buddy followed.

"I've got an idea, hold on a sec." John leaned against the house as I walked around the corner. I returned with a large stick.

"Clever." He took it and wrapped his free hand around my shoulder. We walked to the coop.

"Just pick up eggs and put them in the basket. Don't worry 'bout the chickens, just don't step on one." We collected a few eggs and strolled back to the house. My grandfather was enjoying himself some toast my grandma had made while reading the papers. We set the basket of eggs on the kitchen counter and sat down at the table. I helped to bake them.

"John, how d'ya like your eggs?"

"Scrambled, please." I fixed two plates of scrambled eggs and toast and poured two cups of tea. I set them on the table and sat down next to John.

"We'll have to leave after breakfast, before the hospital gets too busy." John nodded while continuing to eat.

"I guess we can't take the horses out to the lake after brekky?"

"You'll have to come back sometime."

"So, just to be clear, I'm approved?"

"100% dear, I have a feeling you're going to take good care of May for me. And you're always welcome here." John smiled and nodded.

"I'll be back, even if it's just for the food. This is delicious, Annie."

"Thank you dear. Are you helping us getting the horses outside?"

"I don't think the horses like me very much."

"Goldie seems to like you. And you don't have to take a horse, you can just hold the door and fence gate."

"Oh sure, I can do that." After cleaning the kitchen table, I helped John to the stables. He held the door open while we (my grandparents and I) got the horses. We let them in the meadow and watched the horses play for a while, until it was really time to go. We said our goodbyes to my grandparents and left together with Buddy.

"What d'ya think?" I said while driving onto the main road.

"I think you have better grandparents than I. They're so kind!"

"They even forgave you after yesterday. But that's just who they are. And who can stay mad at you?"

"I can name a few." He grinned. "Ya don't have to go to the hospital. Will may say different, but he did a great job on me foot."

"If ya say so. Where do I drop ya off?"

"'Round the corner of Mendips, so it'll look like I walked home."

"On a broken foot?"

"Why not? I have the stick, right? Never mind. I'll stop by y'r house tonight to work on our project."

"How 'bout Mimi?"

"She'll just be glad I finally start to take interest in school. She just doesn't want me to be 'round ya for 'nother reason."

"Fine, but I'll pick ya up. Y're not goin' to walk two miles on a broken foot."

"Alright with me. Pick me up at six?"

"Sounds good." We chatted about pretty much every subject you can imagine on our ride home. I dropped John off where he requested and, after checking to see if Buddy was still in the car, I drove home. There wasn't that much to do, and there was nothing on the television, so I showered and cleaned the house while singing along to the radio. After I finished cleaning, I ate lunch and walked Buddy. I decided to finish reading a book I was dying to read for months. At five thirty, I got myself ready (I was never the person who took hours to get ready) and at quarter to six I left home. Good thing though, every traffic light was red. At five past six, I was finally at Mendips. John walked through the front door, followed by Mimi. John had a new stick to support himself with, a shiny white one. _Mimi must've taken him to the hospital. _

"You've got your glasses, John?"

"They're in me pocket."

"Is your pocket blind?" John sighed and put on his Buddy Holly-style glasses. I giggled as he sat down next to me. After waving one last time at Mimi, I drove away, still giggling.

"Shush, you." I laughed even harder.

"I've never seen ya with glasses before. You look so cute."

"You do too, love." As soon as Mimi was out of sight, he took the glasses off. I quickly drove home. John got greeted happily by Buddy, as always, and sat down on the couch.

"Let me get a sketchbook."

"Wait, y'think we're actually goin' to work on our project?"

"Well, yes. We can't waste any time. We still don't have anything."

"Fine, we'll work. But I reckon if we get anything today."

"Don't give up now. We can do what I always do when I run out of inspiration."

"What's that?"

"Sit upside down on the couch while drinkin', I don't know, whatever I find."

"Sounds alright. Get the sketchbook and beer."

"Can you get the beer?"

"Sure." I went upstairs and got the sketchbook and some pencils. When I came downstairs, John'd already opened a beer. I jumped on the couch and sat upside down.

"Come, sit like this. Let the blood flow to y'r brain. And give me a beer." He opened another beer and handed it over to me before sitting upside down.

"This sits nice."

"Yes. Got anything yet?"

"Nope." We sat in silence for fifteen minutes, drinking beer and staring at the ceiling.

"I don't get it."

"Let's just do something else. The inspiration'll come when the time's ready."

"That's deep." I sat back up and took a moment to get rid of the dizziness.

"What're we goin' to do?"

"I don't know." He sat up too.

"Fuck, my foot hurts."

"It's broken, of course it hurts."

"I guess." It became silent for a moment. "Now what're we goin' to do?"

"I just want to hug you right now. You're like a teddy bear." I sat on his lap and rested my head on his chest.

"A teddy bear? I'm a teddy boy, r'member?" I smiled at him.

"Right." Another moment of silence filled the room as I felt John's chest go up and down with each breath. My eyes slowly closed and I fell asleep in John's arms. Almost.

"'Ey, don't fall asleep!" I mumbled something and closed my eyes again. John shook me up.

"I'm tired."

"C'mon, let's do something."

"Do we have to?"

"I'm not tired."

"Fine." I rolled off of his lap, onto the floor, managing to avoid John's foot. "But you decide what we're goin' to do, because I can't think of anything and I like surprises."

"Anything?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Don't even try or I'll just go back to sleep."

"Damn. Y'know, I don't know anything either."

"G'night." I turned around and closed my eyes.

"No, we're goin' to do stuff." I got up and stretched.

"Any idea's?" He looked around.

"Let's bake cookies."

"Why?"

"I like cookies."

"Alright then. I believe we still have ingredients to make cookies."

"You have a recipe?"

"Grandma's. They're delicious. C'mon." I dragged John to the kitchen and got a piece of paper out of one of the drawers. I handed it to him.

"Sugar, flour, butter, eggs, vanilla powder, pure chocolate." I set out the ingredients.

"Break this into pieces." I handed him the chocolate bar. I started to mix the other ingredients together. John added the tiny blocks of pure chocolate. I spread the dough over the cookie sheet and got out cookie cutters in the shapes of a circle, triangle, square and heart. We cut them all out and set the cookies in the oven.

"How long do they have to stay in the oven?" John grabbed some of the leftover dough and started to eat it.

"A half an hour. Don't eat that!"

"It's delicious. Want some?"

"Yes." He handed me a small ball.

"There."

"More. Look at all the dough you've got."

"No, it's mine."

"Jeez, in what language do I have to ask you to get some of that dough?"

"Spanish."

"Por favor?"

"You speak Spanish?"

"I speak a lot of languages."

"Like what?"

"English, German, French, Spanish, Chinese- Hah, got y'r dough!" I snatched it out of his hand and ran out of the kitchen, taking a large bite out of the ball of dough.

"'Ey!" He ran after me. I ran up the stairs while eating the last bit of dough. I ran into my room and jumped on the bed.

"Y're right, it is delicious." John jumped on the bed as well and gave me a kiss.

"Y're delicious too." I rolled my eyes and kissed him back.

"I bet there's still dough downstairs."

"Mine!" He jumped off the bed and downstairs.

"No fair!" I ran after him, but by the time I was in the kitchen, he already ate the last bit.

"I'm sorry love, better luck next time."

"Doesn't matter, I had most anyway. What're we goin' to do the next twenty-five minutes?"

"You can tell me where you learned to speak Spanish, German, French, Dutch, and Chinese." He sat down at the kitchen table and I sat on his lap.

"I just like languages. You can insult people without them noticing."

"Clever." My eyes closed again. "No, stay awake, you have to pay attention to the cookies!"

"You can do that."

"No."

"Jeez, John. You can't take the cookies out of the oven in twenty minutes?"

"I'll eat them all."

"But I'm tired."

"We can take a nap later." He gave me a sly smirk.

"Ta." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and got up to turn on the small radio that stood in the kitchen. I danced along with Elvis' Jailhouse Rock. John laughed.

"Y're a great dancer, y'know."

"Y've seen me dancin' before."

"We were drunk then, r'member?" I laughed and sat back on his lap.

"It smells delicious 'ere. I think we made a great batch of cookies."

"You did most of the bakin'. I just crumbled up some chocolate."

"Also important." He kissed me.

"Glad you think I'm important."

"You really do feel like a teddy bear. Y're so cuddly."

"Well, I'd love to cuddle more, but I think the cookies're ready."

"Right. Can ya get a plate?" John nodded and I opened the oven, revealing a batch of golden brown chocolate chip cookies. With an oven mitt I took out the cookies and placed them on the plate John'd set ready.

"They look great."

"We just have to wait until they're cooled- John!" He was already stuffing himself with a cookie.

"Damn, that's hot!"

"Of course they're hot."

"They taste yummy, love."

"How 'bout that nap?"

"Well, I don't like to break a promise. Come 'ere." Out of nowhere, he picked me up and carried me to the couch (I wondered how with a broken foot). He pulled the blanket from the back of the couch over the two of us. He wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled up against his chest. It wasn't too long before I fell asleep.

_I walked over to John's house. It was a sunny day, no clouds visible. Birds were singing, butterflies were dancing in the sky, enjoying the gift of this gorgeous day. I was wearing a broken white dress, and my hair was up in a ponytail. I was happy, excited to see John. I walked into his street, and looked at the familiar building, Mendips. It looked the same as always. When I opened the little gate, I could see through the window. And the view, something I'd never imagined- no, hoped I would see. John sat on the couch, with the arms of some other girl around his neck. Tears welled up in my eyes. I saw John looking up, seeing my face, mouthing what seemed as 'fuck' and running to the door, but I was already running away.__  
_

_"May, wait!" He shouted, but it was too late for him. I ran through the streets, but I was surprised where I ended up. Not my own house, not Emma's, not Jade's, I didn't even go to the park, I ended up at George's house. He let me in._

_"I knew he was goin' to do this to ya some day. But, forget about John. I have to confess to you May, I've liked you since the first time I saw you." And that was it, our lips met. Every problem disappeared, until John stormed into the house._

_"Whore." He spat in my face._

_"Wait, John, please-"_

_"Just fuck off." The tears didn't stop. I was running after him, running and running, until-_

"May, May!" I got shook awake.

"What?" I looked around. _It was just a dream. Just a dream. _I still lied in John's arms.

"You had a nightmare?" I nodded as I held him more tight. _That wasn't real. John is still mine. John is mine. John... is mine. _It was the most odd feeling to call him mine, but he was. He was mine. "Well, whatever it was, it wasn't real. And I'm 'ere for ya." He kissed my forehead.

"Ta. Y're still tired?"

"I told ya already, I wasn't tired. I just watched you sleep. Y're adorable when y'sleep." I yawned.

"Ta. what time is it?"

"Eight thirty." John concluded after a short look at his watch.

"D'ya want me to drive ya home? Mimi must be worrying."

"Let 'er worry."

"C'mon, she doesn't like me anyway."

"What're ya goin' to do the rest of the week y're alone?"

"I don't know, but I was actually thinkin' of having a barbecue at the end of the week with you, Emma, Jade, George, Colin and Paul. How's that sound?"

"Delicious. We can ask Emma now, she lives next door, right?"

"Alright, I guess. We still don't have anything to do. Maybe we get an idea on our way there." We got up and walked to my neighbour and best friend's house. I honestly didn't expect the image I saw in front of me, but I couldn't help but smile. Emma opened the door, hair messed up and wearing a boy's shirt.

"Oh, hi May and John."

"Bad time?"

"Little bit."

"Who?" At that moment George appeared in the doorway, wearing a bathrobe. My smile enlarged.

"Who is it?" He looked at me, then John, then me again, and his face turned red.

"I'm so proud of you!" John patted his younger friend on the back while smiling broadly. Emma's face turned red too.

"Sooooo, why are you 'ere?"

"I-uhm, we were wondering if you'd like to come to my house Thursday, we're having a barbecue."

"S-sure. Now, uhm, we were kind of busy, so- uhm..."

"We'll leave."

"Can I stay?" John said while raising his hand. Emma and I rolled his eyes in unison. George pushed him away.

"Maybe some other time, Johnny-boy."

"Have fun, you two!"

"Sorry, he's been drinkin'." The door shut.

"Stoppin' by at Jade, Paul and Colin too?"

"You know what, you can take care of Paul and Colin, I'll ask Jade, okay?"

"Alright."

"Good, then let's get ya home." I pushed John in the passenger seat and drove him home. He wasn't that drunk at all, really.

"How 'bout those cookies? R'ya eatin' them y'self now, then?"

"I'll bring your half to school t'morrow." He gave me one last kiss before getting out of the car.

"You comin' in?"

"Why?"

"Tea."

"Tea?"

"Yeah. C'mon." I shrugged and followed him.


	15. Burning Hot

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in so long (only four days, but whatever) but here is chapter fifteen! I'm so so so so so so so so SO happy with all the reviews (even though last chapter didn't get any :( C'mon people!) and I just want to say thank you to everyone who still reads this story! :) Love you guys!  
**

* * *

John had his own key to the building. We walked to the living room, where Mimi was sitting, reading a magazine. Classical music was playing.

"'Ello, Mrs. Smith." She looked up.

"Hello."

"Oh, I invited May over for tea. Hope that's not a problem?" She didn't quite give a response to it.

"Bach, 'ey? The Well-Tempered Clavier sure is a lovely composition." John looked at me with a confused look.

"Y'like classical music?"

"I like all sorts of music. Depends on the mood I'm in, but yes, I also like some classical music."

"That's something I didn't know 'bout ye."

"Now y'do. How 'bout that tea?"

"Oh, yeah. Sure. This way." John showed me to the kitchen, where he prepared three cups of tea. I took one for myself and John took his and Mimi's to the living room.

"So, how are you two getting along with your project? Can I see what you've got so far?"

"Well- uhm, the sketches are at me house."

"I see."

"John, this tea tastes great."

"Ta. So, Mimi, May invited me to a barbecue Thursday."

"Really?"

"Yes, thought I'd have a small party with friends. Me parents're gone this week, so-"

"Wait, you two were alone tonight?" I slowly nodded.

"Relax Mimi, nothin' 'appened." John winked at me. Great move John, not suspicious at all. I suddenly became pretty nervous and decided it was time to go. I finished the drink in one turn and got up.

"Well, I must get goin'. Buddy still needs to be walked." I said with a sore throat.

"Well, I'll walk ye out. Y'can leave the cup 'ere, I'll take it to the kitchen later."

"Ta." We walked to the front door.

"Wasn't that hot?"

"Burnin'." He chuckled.

"Well, I guess I see ya tomorrow at school."

"Sounds great." He leaned in and gave me a kiss.

"Didn't I think so?" John turned around and I looked over his shoulders to see Mimi, looking not too happy.

"Oh, hey Mimi, I was just sayin' goodbye to May."

"I see that." So, basically John and Mimi got into a fight while I just stood there awkwardly. After a while John seemed to kind of give up, gave me a kiss similar to the one he gave to me in my house in front of my mum, mumbled a 'goodbye' and pretty much pushed me out of the door. It shut in front of me, but I still heard the yelling of mostly Mimi. Still a bit in shock, I got in my car and drove off. I got Buddy from the house and walked to Luke's house to return the leash.

"Hey Luke, here's the leash, thank you so much for lettin' me borrow it." I handed it over to him.

"No problem. Buds is lookin' great. You've really taken good care of 'im, I believe."

"Try me best." I smiled a bit.

"You don't look too great, though. Is something wrong?"

"Nothin'. It's just, Mimi, John's aunt, caught us and he pulled the same prank on me as he did at me house the other night."

"Want to talk 'bout it?"

"Not really."

"Well, that's alright. Just r'member you can always talk to me if ye need to." I gave him a thankful smile and nodded. Luke had always been like that, helpful and kind, ever since we first met in kindergarten. He'd been my best friend for a long time, but since we got in college, we spent less time together. He chose to become a veterinarian, and I went to Liverpool College of Art. Our schools gave us less time to spend with each other, and we both got new friends and hobbies, but we were still close friends.  
After a short goodbye Buddy and I headed home, where I dropped him off, and I walked to the park alone. I climbed in the tree and simply stared in front of me. That was until someone sat down next to me after struggling to get into the tree.

"How'd it go?"

"I just stormed out. I figured ye'd be 'ere."

"Why?"

"You always go 'ere when somethin' upsets ye."

"Good thinkin'. So how did Mimi react?"

"Not good. But she knows I don't care 'bout 'er opinion. And she'll loosen up. I wouldn't worry too much 'bout it."

"Really?" John just stared into the distance.

"Have y'ever been to the top of the tree? This is like the lowest branch."

"No, I haven't. Always thought this was high enough."

"Well, c'mon then." He climbed further up the tree and held out his hand for me. I grabbed it and he pulled me up until I sat on the highest branch, next to him.

"This is gorgeous. You can see the entire city from 'ere!" He wrapped an arm around my waist and I snuggled up.

"Y're not afraid of heights, r'ye?"

"No, not really. And I know I'm safe with you." A smile appeared on his face.

"Y'walked Buds?"

"Yeah, I stopped by Luke's house to drop off the leash."

"Are you two friends?"

"Yeah, since kindergarten."

"Cool." It stayed quiet for a while, the two of us gazed over the city. Suddenly small snowflakes fluttered down. I'd almost forgotten it was still winter. After only a few minutes, a thin layer of snow laid over the city.

"John?" He looked at me. "What do you want to become after school?" I randomly asked.

"Well, I've always wanted to become a musician, y'know, travelling the world with a band."

"That sounds great. I'm sure you'll become famous some day."

"Ta love, for believin' in me. So, how 'bout you?"

"What 'bout me?"

"What d'ye want to be when y're older?"

"I've always wanted to open a little bakery. Y'know, bake cakes, cookies."

"That sounds fun. I'll stop by ev'ry day to get me a batch of those cookies." He laughed.

"What time is it?"

"Ten." John concluded after checking his watch.

"I think I'm headin' home. I still need to finish maths homework."

"Mind if I come with? I'm not goin' back to Mimi right now."

"Yeah, ye can come, no problem. Need help gettin' down the tree? With yer foot 'nd all."

"Nope." He somehow managed to climb down without getting hurt and I climbed down as well. We walked to my place, where we got greeted by Buddy.

"He really likes ye."

"I like 'im too, 'ey Buds?" The dog happily waggled his tail.

"Would ye like something to eat? We didn't get dinner."

"I'm pretty hungry, yes."

"What d'ye want?"

"What d'ye got?"

"I've cereal."

"Cereal sounds good."

"Y'can stay 'ere, I'll get it."

"Ta." John sat down on the couch as I went into the kitchen. I was having a bit of trouble with closing the fridge, which I stuffed with enough food for the week, so I didn't have to go the supermarket, when the phone rang.

"Can ye get that for me?"

"Sure." I heard John talk to someone. Then he shouted to me. "It's some guy named Thomas."

"Tell 'im to fuck off." I said in a happy voice while I walked into the living room with two bowls of cereal.

"Uhm, she doesn't want to talk. Bye-bye." He hung up. I sat down next to him and handed him a bowl. I started to eat like nothing had happened while John gave me an odd look.

"What?"

"Mind explaining?"

"Oh, Tom? Meh, maybe some other time. Now eat yer cereal b'fore it gets all squishy and soft."

"Alright but ye'll have to tell me some day, I'm curious."

"Y'know, that was a pretty close call."

"Why?"

"It could've been me parents, and then ye would've been in trouble." He laughed at it.

"I guess." He finished his bowl (man he eats fast) and continued with my bowl.

"I'm hungry too!"

"Well, eat faster." He just continued to eat from my bowl until it was empty.

"Come." I grabbed John's hand and walked upstairs to my bedroom. My maths homework lied on my desk. I sat behind it and started to work.

"Tease!"

"Why am I a tease?"

"Y'know why!" I laughed and focused on the homework.

"If ye want y'can help. I'll be done quicker." John sighed and sat down next to me.

"Don't get it."

"It's easy. Want me to teach ye?"

"No thank you."

"You have to do this too, right? I'll explain, so ye won't fail maths." He sighed. "I can explain while making the exercises."

"Fine." I showed him how to make the exercises, and I believe he actually got it.

"There, I told ye we'd be done quickly."

"You were right. What d'ya want to do now?" He winked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Sleep."

"Then let's sleep."

"Y're not goin' home?"

"Nope."

"Well, y'can stay 'ere. I'm goin' to get changed." I went out of the room with pyjamas and got changed in the bathroom. When I got back, maybe five minutes later, John was sleeping already. I shook him up.

"What?" He rubbed his eyes.

"Y're kinda in the way." I pushed him aside and climbed in my bed. John climbed next to me. "Just be glad I'm not lettin' ye sleep on the couch. But don't try anything."

"Can I do this?" He wrapped his arms around my hips and moved me closer, until we were only inches apart.

"I guess."

"And this?" He started to kiss me on the lips, then my neck.

"Uhm-"

"How 'bout this?" He moved his hand from my hip to my thigh. I pushed him away.

"Please John."

"Alright, just checking boundaries." He continued to kiss my neck.

"Can ye just sleep? We 'ave school t'morrow."

"We don't 'ave to go."

"Uhm, yes we do."

"I'm not goin'."

"Well I am, so g'night." I turned my back on him.

"C'mon May, stop bein' such a perfect little angel and have some fun. We can go to Blackpool together."

"Is it so odd I want to finish this bloody school so I can finally start a normal life?!"

"Relax, I'll stop."

"I should've let 'im sleep on the couch." I muttered under my breath.

"What?"

"Nothin'." I turned around. John lied on his back, looking at me. I rested my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me again.

"G'night."

"G'night." I fell asleep.

* * *

"Damn it, it's eight o'clock already!" I jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom. I hardly noticed John as I brushed my teeth and hair at the same time.

"Morn'." He said through the door. I just mumbled something and put on my school uniform.

"You still need'a get yer books from yer house."

"All at school already."

"How 'bout yer uniform?"

"Damn."

"Wait, I've an idea." I ran to my parents' bedroom and got a uniform from the back in the closet. "This may fit ye." I threw it him.

"Ta." He kissed my cheek and started undressing.

"Bathroom, not 'ere, goddamnit." I ran downstairs and quickly prepared breakfast. I took my bag while taking a bite from the sandwich. John walked out of the bathroom wearing the uniform, which seemed to fit quite well.

"It fits."

"Here's a bag for ye today. Breakfast is downstairs."

"Ta." I applied a bit of eye liner, which I almost forgot.

"Five minutes left, c'mon."

"What-" I grabbed John's hand and ran out the door. I quickly locked it and ran down the street, John stumbling after me. We just entered the school when the bell rang.

"Jeez, y'can run fast for a guy with a broken foot." I said while panting, trying to catch my breath again. My hands rested on my knees.

"Well, we still have to run to class." I looked around. The halls were almost empty. Arts was first today.

"Damn." We ran across the school. Arts was on the other side of the building. We made it just in time. I sat down next to Emma.

"Y'look like a mess."

"Ta. Listen, I'm sorry 'bout last night, but you'll have to tell me ev'rything 'bout it." Emma's face turned red and she giggled.

"Alright. If ye tell me what happened with you and John, 'cause I saw ye walkin' in yer house 'round ten."

"What were ye doin' lookin' at me house at ten?"

"We - Geo and I - went to the Cavern. We-"

"Ladies, we're getting started, and I'd appreciate it if you'd pay some attention." We both looked at Mrs. Dandrid and nodded. She continued to talk about the colour wheel. After the explaining was finished, we had to work on the project again.

"Listen John, I'm positive we're not gettin' any work done t'day, so let's show Dandrid what we've got and she'll help us."

"Alright." We walked to the desk and handed the pieces of paper over to the teacher, asking her opinion. She inspected the pictures of flowers, fruit and one of a bird that sat in front of us in the park.

"No, you don't understand the assignment. Look at Michael and Lara. Come here for a second." The two classmates joined us at the desk and showed us a sketch of two characters sitting at a lake, fishing. It was pretty odd, but it looked nice, though. "Lara and Michael found out they both enjoy fishing, so they're going to make a painting of two people, which represent them, fishing at a large lake, which represents the lake they visit every month to fish at. The point of this assignment was that you find something you both enjoy, or something that has a lot of meaning to you both. Paint that. Go search something you have in common. You still have enough time, don't worry." We both nodded and sat back down.

"Couldn't she've told that earlier?"

"I know, it sucks, but we have to find something we both enjoy."

"Well... What d'ye like to do?"

"Uhm... Sleepin', readin', eatin', listenin' to music, uhm, more sleepin', walkin' Buddy, third time sleepin'-"

"Alright, we can't really make anything of that, but let's see... I like those things too, I'm in a band, I live with me aunt-"

"Y'know what, this isn't workin'. We have to find somethin' else."

"Yeah. Maybe we can-"

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!" The door stormed open and Jade ran in, jumping up and down excitingly, holding a newspaper in her hands.

"Ergh, Jade, you're late." Mrs. Dandrid said with a confused and annoyed look on her face.

"I know, I know, but I have a good reason. My poem got published! It's in the papers!"

"Well, that's great, but you still have to stay after class."

"Yes miss. OH MY GOD HUG ME!" She ran to her best friends. The entire class giggled as the three jumped up and down in a group hug. Jades long black hair bounced up and down. They jumped for like five minutes, until Mrs. Dandrid told them to sit down (She's a patient person). There were still about ten minutes left, but we both weren't in the mood to continue so we just talked until the bell rang.

"I have maths now. Ye can stop by the pub t'night to return the uniform."

"Sure thing love, bye." He kissed my cheek and headed some other place. I had a feeling he went home, because I didn't see him around school like usual (well, often, he skipped more classes). After school I still had an hour left so I finished my homework and watched some TV before leaving for work. I noticed something different in the pub, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"Hey May, Ben bought a new piano. He's planning on hiring a player for it. You should try it out after yer shift. It's pretty busy though, so can ye help me?"

"So that's what's different. Oh, yeah, I'll help." I hurried behind the counter and started serving. John didn't show up until ten minutes after my shift had ended, and I was messing around with the piano. He'd changed his school uniform for his Teddy Boy look.

"Here's yer uniform." He threw it to me, but I didn't catch it in time, and it flew against my head.

"It smells disgusting." I made a ball of the stack of clothes and laid it next to me on the table.

"Scoot over." I moved so John could sit next to me.

"Ben, the owner, just bought it." He placed his fingers on the key and started to play a song.

"I didn't know ye play piano."

"Well, I do. Ye know too?"

"A lil' bit. Me grandma, me other one, not the one you've met, has a piano where I was allowed to play on. I made up little tunes with lyrics and perform them in front of me parents when we visited her. But she moved to Osdorf, and I haven't seen her since."

"Osdorf?"

"It lies in Germany. She moved there four years ago."

"Well, it's adorable you made songs. Can ye play me one?"

"I was like five when I wrote those. I can't remember the lyrics, but I still remember the tunes. They suck, though."

"Doesn't matter. Play." I played a little tune I made up when I was five. It was quite a complicated tune, in which I had to play with both hands. I always enjoyed playing the piano, and I played it everywhere I could. I finished playing the small tune.

"It sucked, didn't it?"

"That was amazing. You wrote that when you were five?" I nodded. "And you still remember it, after so long?"

"I always remember songs. Once I know them, the tune will stay in me head, and most of the chords too. But some of it was improvising."

"Impressive." He kissed me. "But I have to get goin'. See ye tomorrow." I was a bit sad he left so early, but I said goodbye to him anyway. I decided to go home as well. After saying goodbye to Sandra, I left the pub.


	16. Smumpsie-pie

**A/N: Chapter 16 already! Please keep on reviewing, I love reading all of your reviews!**

**Ps. John really didn't know how to read sheet music. In an interview he said "None of us can read music. None of us can write it.". Just making that clear.**

* * *

I went upstairs to my room. The piano and John back at the pub gave me an idea. I took a notebook and made a quick sketch of a piano. On different pages, I began to write down the notes I played when playing every song I remembered, beginning with the one I played John earlier. To help, I first played a part on the piano-sketch (and whistle along with it), and then copied it to the lines. My grandmother had taught me how to read and write notes. I always appreciated it, and I admired her for knowing all that. She knew more about music than I did. It was around eleven o'clock when I finished two songs. Okay, it may take a little longer than expected, but hey, it was fourteen years ago, give me a break. I turned off the lights and fell asleep with my uniform still on.

* * *

I waited in front of the English classroom for ten minutes, together with the others from my class, but the teacher didn't appear. A girl came running down. I recognized her as Pepper, who we often called Peppy, because she was always extremely energetic.

"McIntyre is ill, we have the hour off!" She shouted. The class cheered and parted. I walked to the cafeteria, together with Emma, Jade and some other classmates. I found it was the perfect time to continue writing down the music. I drew five lines on a sheet of paper and added a g-clef. I was just at the third bar when someone plopped down next to me with a plate of fish and chips.

"'Ey love, what're ye doin'?"

"I've decided to write down those songs. Wait, where did ye get those fish 'nd chips from, they don't sell those 'ere?"

"I went to that place down the street."

"Ye're not allowed to leave the school during breaks."

"I know. Want a chip?"

"Yeah." I grabbed one of the chips, and another, and another. Damn, those were good.

"'Ey, it's mine, y'know!" I chuckled. "Now, let me see that sheet music."

"'Ere." I handed him the one I'd played him yesterday.

"Ye know how to read notes?"

"Ye don't?" He shook his head. "It's pretty easy, once ye get the hang of it. Writing isn't that easy, though. But I figured I'd write them down without the lyrics about the little ducky that visited my grandparents' farm."

"Ducky?"

"I miss Smumpsie-pie."

"Smumpsie-pie?"

"I was four when that thing showed up. Give me a break." John laughed and kissed my temple.

"So why're ye 'ere? Don't ye have lessons?"

"McIntyre is ill."

"Henderson is ill too."

"You have Henderson for economics? Lucky you, I've got Rockwell."

"Oh, he sucks. I have him for history."

"He teaches history? He's so old he could be a subject in history." John laughed.

"One time he actually fell asleep during the lesson."

"My god, that happened with you too?" We couldn't stop laughing. The other people in the cafeteria looked at us strange, but we didn't care. After about ten minutes, the loud laughter had turned into giggling. I some more fries, which were almost cold, but whatever, as John's friends joined us at the table. I'd seen them around before, but I never got a real introduction.

"'Ey Johnnieboy! Who's the bird?" One said, inspecting me.

"May." I simply said, holding out my hand for the boys to shake. They shook it one by one, not giving me their names, _thank-you-very-much_. John didn't introduce us either. He actually ignored me as soon as they sat down. Frustrated, I took the plate of fish and few chips left and ate it myself.

"'Ey! That's mine, y'know."

"Don't care, I'm hungry." The group made a challenging 'oooohhh'. I rolled my eyes and focused back on writing the music.

"Ye still owe me cookies!"

"'Ere." I threw him a bag of cookies from my bag and continued to write. One guy from the group sat down next to me.

"'Ello there, I'm Stuart, but ye can call me Stu. What're ye drawin' there?"

"I'm writin'. Music."

"Really? Impressive." He leaned a little closer to get one of the pages. He smiled at me and I blushed. At that point, John turned around and looked at us.

"Back off Stu, she's mine." He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer. His friend threw his hands up in the air in defeat.

"Relax John, I'll leave 'er alone. But maybe next time tell yer mates when ye got a lass."

"She's really yours then, John?" One of the other friends asked.

"Can everyone stop talkin' 'bout me like I'm a bloody book or so?"

"Quite a mouth on 'er, 'ey?"

"It's also good for snoggin'." I gave him a look. "But she is mine."

"Who said that then?" I asked.

"I did." That was his way of ending the conversation and continued to talk to his friends. I packed my bag after seeing there were only five minutes left. At that point the bell rang. _Thank god. T  
_

"I have maths now. See ye later."

"Ye actually go to maths classes?" Another friend asked.

"I actually like maths. Now, bye-bye." I gave John a kiss and waved at the others before leaving the cafeteria. I walked to maths class and sat down next to Emma. I didn't feel like talking, and Emma understood that and kept quiet. I wasn't mad at John, well, maybe a little, I mean, he ignored me completely as soon as his friends sat down. Maths class was pretty boring. He explained some new stuff, which I already knew, and we got back a test, which I did pretty well on. The rest of the school-day went by slowly and I was more than happy to go home. I still didn't feel like talking, but Emma had another date with George, which upsetted me even more. I hurried home, lost in thoughts. In the distance, someone called my name.

"May, jeez, didn't ye hear me?" I looked next to me to see John walking with me.

"Sorry." I said blunt.

"Is something wrong?" I didn't answer. Instead, I just continued to walk to my house. When I arrived, I tried to shut the door in front of John, but he held it open.

"Can ye just go?"

"C'mon, y'know ye can tell me anythin'."

"I don't want to talk."

"Then we don't talk." He pushed past me and sat down on the couch. I sighed and walked to the kitchen to grab two beers. I threw one at John and opened one myself. It stayed silent as I drank the bottle empty at once. John looked at me strange.

"What?"

"Talk to me."

"Nothin's wrong."

"Really?" He leaned back.

"Just leave me alone, okay?" I stormed to my bedroom and fell down on the bed, face down. For some reason, I actually thought he'd leave, but no, I heard his footsteps going up the stairs and the door open carefully.

"Y'know, if ye really didn't want to talk, you would've locked the door, love." I sat up. "Is it somethin' I did?"

"Sorta." He sat down next to me.

"Then what is it?"

"Ye totally ignored me as soon as yer friends sat down."

"That's it? Oh May, May May. My dearest Mayflower, it is normal for me to talk to me friends, right?"

"Yeah, but ye shouldn't get mad at yer friend for trying to be friends with yer girlfriend."

"I wasn't mad at 'im, I was just makin' sure he knew ye're mine. It's great ye want to be friends with Stu, really." He picked up the ball of school-uniform I was to lazy to put in the hamper. He looked at it briefly and threw it across the room.

"Hey! Ye're picking those up later."

"Fine. Forgive me?"

"Meh, I think ye still have to do the laundry for me." I smiled and threw my arms around John's neck, causing him to topple. He laughed and gave me a kiss.

"Can I also make it up to ye with a date, let's say, tomorrow night?"

"Where're we goin' then?"

"That's a secret."

"I like secrets. Deal." Buddy ran in and jumped on the bed. He started to lick John's face.

"That's disgusting. Stop it!" I laughed.

"Good Buddy. Good dog." I petted him on the head. John pushed him off of him and Buddy retrieved back home.

"I'm hungry."

"What d'ye want to eat?" I asked while walking downstairs.

"How 'bout some of that delicious spaghetti of yours?"

"Well, I'll have to go to the store."

"Oh, well, we can have something else."

"No, I'll go. Ye can stay 'ere. Or walk Buds or so. No problem. As long as ye don't open the fridge, it's a bit full. Ye need master skills to keep everything in there." I giggled while putting on my shoes. I gave John a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye! I'll walk Bud for ye."

"Bye! And ta!"

"No problem." I walked to the store. Or more like jogged. The macaroni was on sale, so I took that instead. I also got a pack of sauce and a lolly pop for myself. I was addicted to lolly pops. I paid with some money I found in my backpack and went home. No one was in the living room, Buddy was in the kitchen, licking the floor. I went upstairs to my bedroom, where John lied with a notebook in his hands and a huge smirk on his face.

"No! Don't read!" I pulled it away from him.

"I found ye diary." My face turned red.

"So ye decided to read it?"

"Yeah. I like what you wrote 'bout me. 'Ignorant twat'. Creative."

"Well, ye're the first to find my diary, congrats." I threw the notebook behind the closet.

"What's me prize?"

"Food."

"Can ye maybe like teach me how to cook that?"

"Sure. C'mon." I dragged him to the kitchen and took the things from my bag.

"Macaroni?"

"It was on sale. I have to pay for this m'self y'know. I have to be cheap. Now come here. Take this pan, and fill it about 2/3 with water." I pushed a pan against his chest. He took it and did as I ordered. I told him the other steps and he obeyed my orders. We ended up with to plates of macaroni and sauce, and John with a burned tongue from licking the spoon we used to mix the sauce while it was still cooking.

"Ta love, this is the first meal I didn't screw up." He laughed while taking a bite.

"This tastes really good. I'm proud of ye."

"Ta." We ate while chatting about all sorts of things. John seemed to be proud of himself too. After dinner, we went to the living room. The phone rang. I answered it as John turned on the TV.

"Hello, this is May."

"Hey May, it's Jude. Just callin' to see how it's goin' o'er there."

"Oh, ev'rything's alright 'ere. How's Lid?"

"She's gettin' worse. Mum 'nd dad're probably stayin' longer. I'm comin' home Friday morn', though. I'm takin' the train."

"Oh, tell her I wished her well. Listen, Jude, can I borrow that cute light green dress tomorrow?"

"Who's the guy?"

"Uhm- Someone from me class, now can I?"

"If ye tell me ev'rythin' 'bout the date when I get back."

"We'll see. Gotta go now. Bye-bye." Jude tried to struggle, but I hung up before she could say something else and sat down on John's lap.

"Who was it?"

"Jude. Auntie Liddy's health is gettin' worse. Me parents're probably gonna stay longer. Jude's comin' home Friday morn'. That's pretty much ev'rythin'. What's on TV?"

"Nothin'." He turned it off and looked at me instead.

"What d'ye want to do then?" Our lips met. Okay, could've expected something like that. But I didn't mind. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"Did I ever tell ye ye look really sexy in that uniform?" He smiled at me and I bit my lip.

"I hate it. But you don't look bad in yer uniform either." I responded, looking at John from top to bottom. He pressed his lips against mine again.

"If ye hate it so much, why don't ye take it off?" He smirked.

"God, ye can't stop, can ye?"

"Nope." He kissed me again, but I pushed him away.

"Look, all of that may work on other girls, but I have some self-respect left. Plus, ye made me sad today. I don't think ye even deserve it."

"I can't make ye happy now?"

"Can ye make me happy some other way?"

"We can go to the Cavern. I believe we have to perform t'day anyway."

"Ye're not sure?"

"C'mon."

"Wait, I believe there's still a shirt and trousers upstairs. Ye don't want to perform in yer school uniform, do ye?"

"Thought ye said it was sexy?"

"It is." I ran to my parents' closet and dug in the back. There were still some old shirts and trousers. "Choose."

"Whose're these?" He picked out a pair of black trousers and a white shirt.

"Someone's."

"Not suspicious at all. Seein' someone else?" He asked while taking off his pants in front of me. Okay, now I don't know why I didn't stop him.

"Why would I keep their clothes in me parents' closet?"

"Ye tell me."

"I don't know. There's no one else, okay? Ye're the only one. I'll tell ye whose these're some day. Maybe." John walked to me.

"Good, 'cause ye're the only one for me too."

"Uhm, John, ye may want to put on yer pants." He pulled me closer with a smirk on his face. My cheeks turned red and felt like they were burning. We were only inches apart.

"Ye want that?" He closed the gap in between us. I pulled away.

"I'm goin' to get ready m'self." I hurried out of the room, to the bathroom, to put on make-up and John followed. I took my mascara and began applying it.

"I'm sorry love. I was just jokin', y'know that. Unless ye want, of course." I turned around and put some mascara on his eyes.

"There pretty princess, now it's alright." I said with a smile on my face. He looked in the mirror.

"Not bad. Have any lipstick?" I took a red one I once bought (and hated, it looked awful) and handed it over to John, who applied it on his lips.

"You look beautiful. But I don't think the rest of yer band'll like it if ye show up like that, so 'ere." I handed him a make-up remover pad and walked away.

"Where're ye goin'?"

"Gettin' ye somethin'." I walked back to my parents' room and got something from the back of the closet. I returned to the bathroom, but he wasn't there anymore. Then two arms grabbed me and twirled me around. I shrieked.

"A drape jacket!" I handed it over.

"Of course, y'need it to finish that look. Now we can go."

"Ye're the best." He kissed my temple and we headed for the Cavern.


	17. Purple cupcakes

**A/N: Chapter 17 already, enjoy! I love reading all your reviews, they really make my day! Keep on writing them, please!**

**Xx.**

**Ps. I know 'Kiss Me Quick' was released in 1962, but I really wanted to add it to this chapter, and it's pretty important too, so forgive me for that. **

* * *

"Hold on love, wait 'ere." We apparently stopped in front of Mendips. I was sunken in thoughts, and hardly noticed. I gave John a confused look as he walked into the building, a few minutes later returning with his guitar on his back.

"Ooh."

"Now we can go." He smiled at me and I mirrored it.

"'Ey, bein' 'ere reminds me o' it. Did Mimi say anything 'bout me?"

"Just that we still aren't allowed to hang out." He kissed me on the lips. "But we'll just ignore that." I couldn't help but blush. He thought I was more important than his aunt? Or he just liked to tease her. Or me, perhaps. You never know with John. I tried to ignore that thought. We continued our way to the Cavern.

* * *

I'd gotten used to the air in the Cavern by now. Still didn't enjoy it very much, but the couching was less. John went to say hello to his friends while I ordered two beers. I carried them to John and his band members. I handed one bottle over to John and took a sip of my own.

"Congratulations May, this is the first time John actually got 'ere on time." Paul looked at me.

"Shut up you, I've been on time before."

"Yeah, ye have." Paul answered to John, then looked at me, shaking his head. I giggled.

"How long until ye have to go on stage?" George looked at his watch.

"Ten minutes."

"So, Paul, I never heard what happened with you and Jade last time. Tell me. I'm curious."

"We're going on a date Friday. She's really nice."

"You're a matchmaker May, Geo and Em, Macca and Jade, you and I... I'm impressed."

"You were the reason for us, remember?" I kissed his cheek.

"Well aren't you two adorable together!" Colin put on his girly voice. John and I chuckled. "Only have to find me a lass then May, otherwise it isn't fair."

"Ye can have 'er sister." John offered.

"Don't even dare to touch me sister. She 'as enough lads already. It's a surprise she's never been pregnant."

"How old is she, ye sis?" He asked, ignoring my comment, apparently.

"Same age as I am, we're twins."

"And ye are...?"

"Nineteen."

"Ye should see 'er sis, it's like they're the same person. May's cuter, though."

"John, don't try to match them. And ta, I guess."

"C'mon, let's introduce the two, and then Colin and what's-her-name can make their own decision." I looked at Colin.

"Ye really want to meet Jude?" He nodded. "When she gets home I'll take 'er to the Cavern, 'kay?"

"Where is she then?"

"At me aunts house. She comes home Friday morn'." George looked at his watch again.

"It's time. C'mon." They ran up the stage, John in front, and John, Paul and George quickly plugged in their guitars as Colin settled behind his drum kit. I took my beer (and John's, which he pushed in my hands while grabbing his guitar) and sat down in the third row, where I noticed an empty seat. I enjoyed the music while sipping from my beer and, when mine was empty, John's beer. I just took the last sip of his beer when John announced the last song.

"The last song I'd like to dedicate to that girl-" He pointed at me, and all faces followed. "That girl right over there." My face turned red as the crowd started cheering. John whispered something to his band mates and started playing 'Kiss Me Quick' by Elvis Presley. I couldn't help but smile. John looked me in the eyes when he sung 'Kiss me quick because I love you so'. I suddenly felt my heart beating extremely fast. I thought I was going to have a heart attack. He meant that? I mean- yes, he said it in a song, but he looked me straight in the eyes when he sung it, and he looked like he meant it. The song just continued, but it was only vague noises to me. Good sounding vague noises, don't get me wrong. It was just that my thoughts kind of took over my mind. I noticed I had a smile on my face, though. I came back to reality when the crowd started cheering and John said thank you, leaving the stage together with the others. They all went backstage and I followed, being pretty nervous, but I tried not to show that too much. They were all packing their stuff. John walked up to me.

"'Ey May, liked it?" He smiled brightly.

"Loved it." I smiled at him and gave him a kiss- that's what he asked, right? "So..." I trialled off. John sat down on one of the chairs and pulled me onto his lap. I blushed while looking at my feet.

"So what d'ye think 'bout it?" I looked up.

"Bout what?" I tried to act normal, but I was pretty sure I knew what he was talking about.

"C'mon May, I saw yer face after I said- or sung- that line." It stayed silent for a moment while I continued to look into his brown eyes with my blue ones. "I meant it, y'know."

"What?"

"I love you, May." Another moment of silence. I believe I could Paul nudge George in the corner of my eye, who nudged Colin, while staring at the two of us.

"I-I love you too." I finally managed to say. A smile appeared on John's face and he gave me a kiss on my now too smiling lips. The others started clapping and cheering. John and I looked at them.

"Mind yer own business, will ye?" John snarled. They all pretended to do stuff- George and Colin started up some conversation about purple cupcakes (probably the first thing that came to mind) while Paul pretended to read a book- an imaginary book, though. I giggled.

"So, although I agree with yer point, I believe yellow cupcakes would taste better than purple ones."

"No, ye don't see the point-"

"Give it up Col, ye can't argue with the biggest guzzler of Britain. C'mon, let's get some privacy." John grabbed my hand and dragged me outside. I giggled the entire time.

"Ye have the weirdest band mates ever." I said while leaning against the wall of the club, taking a deep breath of the cold winter air. "But they're cool."

"Ta, love. What happened to me beer, by the way?"

"Oh, I drank it."

"'Ey!"

"I'll pay ye back if ye want."

"Not necessary. Come, I'll take ye home."

"Ta." He wrapped an arm around my waist. I looked up until our eyes met and smiled.

"Ye must be cold in that." I looked down to see that I was still wearing my school uniform. I realized it was pretty cold outside. Logical, it was winter after all.

"A little."

"Ye have goosebumps all over yer arms. 'ere." He took his- or my- jacket off and threw it over my shoulders. I gave him a thankful look. On our way to my house, we had our own discussion about purple cupcakes- why not? I couldn't stop laughing, and John neither. At one point I thought I was going to die because I couldn't breath anymore. We arrived at my house, and I invited John in- he needed his clothes back, right? The clothes lied on my couch, in a messy pile. Buddy was asleep on the armchair. I let him sleep.

"So, we agree, green cupcakes would taste the best?" I asked while handing over his clothes.

"Yes, unless they invent rainbow cupcakes." I giggled. "Listen, ye mind if I take a shower? It was bloody hot on stage."

"Go ahead."

"Ta, love." He kissed my temple and ran upstairs with his clothes. I watched him until he disappeared and grabbed a beer from the fridge. I turned on the television, but there was nothing on, so I turned it off again and walked to my room. I lied down on my bed, reading Lord of the Rings and sipping from the beer. I just turned over to the fourth page when John entered the room with soaking wet hair. It looked pretty cute on him. He walked over to me and sat down on the bed. I sat up, closed the book and gave him a kiss.

"Ye used me shampoo?"

"Ye mind?"

"Not at all. Ye smell like strawberries." I smelled his hair.

"Ye're weird." He looked at the book. "I didn't know ye like the Lord of the Rings books."

"I own all of them. Read them like fifty times. I've got this one signed by J.R.R Tolkien." I pointed at the inside of the cover, where Tolkien's signature was scribbled.

"Cool." He took the book. "I'm a big fan too, y'know. Never thought ye'd be the geeky kind. I always thought ye'd be the one who doesn't really have an opinion about something, y'know, one who doesn't care what happens, and-" I stopped him by pressing my lips against his. I don't know why, but now just felt like the moment.

"Can ye stay t'night?" He raised one eyebrow.

"Yes, I can. Ye mean...?" I slowly nodded, biting my lip. He smiled and kissed me again before pushing me onto the bed.

* * *

A dim light shone through the window. I fluttered my eyes and looked around for a moment until my eyes fell on the boy sleeping next to me. I smiled and snuggled up against his bare chest. After looking at my alarm clock, I noticed it was ten minutes before it went off. I got up and looked around, searching for clothes. I found some shirt lying on the floor. When I put it on, they were too big, must've been John's shirt. It was pretty dark, so it was hard to see whose shirt was whose. I went downstairs and got out a loaf of bread and a carton of eggs. After putting the bread in the toaster, I cracked two eggs and put them in a pan. When the toast was ready, I put it on a plate and prepared two cups of tea. The eggs were done soon after that and I put them on the same plate as the toast. At that point, John entered the room wearing my bathrobe.

"So ye're the one who stole me shirt."

"It's comfy. Morn'."

"Morn' love." He kissed my temple and I smiled at him.

"I made ye brekky." I handed him a plate and mug with tea.

"Ta. Also for last night." He winked at me and sat down at the kitchen table. I sat down next to him, and took a bite of the toast. I noticed the smile hadn't disappeared since I woke up. John had a smile on his face too.

"Slept well?"

"Great. Ye too?"

"Of course." A moment of silence filled the room. Not an awkward one, though.

"So what made ye change yer mind yesterday?"

"I don't know, to be honest. It just seemed like the perfect moment. And it was." He gave me a kiss.

"Ye're totally right. And this breakfast is delicious."

"Ta. I'm gonna take a shower. Can ye feed Buds for me?" He looked at the dog, who'd also just entered the kitchen.

"Alright." I set my plates in the sink and ran upstairs. After taking a pile of clothes to the bathroom, I turned on the shower and got in. I just put shampoo in my hair when the door opened._ Shit, I forgot to lock it._

"John!" I screamed as he took off his robe and jumped into the shower.

"What? 'S nothin' ye haven't seen b'fore. And I have to shower too, y'know. Let's not waste any water now."

"Alright, fine, ye can stay." He started kissing me. "John, we have school in an hour."

"Enough time for me."

"Well, even on a regular day an hour isn't enough for me to get ready and I still need to walk Buds. Besides, Emma and I walk to school together. If I don't show up at 'er house exactly on time she'll come to me house. She has a key, y'know, and I don't want 'er to see us like this."

"Fine. Ye're such a girl sometimes." After we showered and got dressed, I took the leash to walk Buddy. John walked with us. I handed him the leash to let him walk Buddy. Buddy took that as an opportunity to run away. For a small dog, he is already pretty strong. They ran until they reached the end of the street, and John managed to stop the dog. I couldn't stop laughing. They walked back to me, Buddy held his head up proudly while John held his head down in defeat. I gave him a kiss.

"Ye two are so adorable together, I can't get over it!" We turned around to see Emma with a huge smile on her face. I blushed. "I was just goin' to yer house. John stayed with ye last night?" I swung an arm around my best friend's shoulder.

"Wait till I tell you what happened last night!" We continued walking, ignoring Buddy and John.

"'Ey! 'Ello, yer boyfriend 'ere!"

"I have to tell Emma all 'bout yesterday, right?"

"How 'bout some privacy?"

"C'mon, she told me all 'bout her and Geo, I have to tell 'er about you 'nd me."

"Ye mean, ye two...?" Emma interrupted our conversation. I nodded. Her smile enlarged.

"I'll tell ye all 'bout it on our way to school. But let me get me bag first." I grabbed Buddy's leash

"Wait, no-" I ran into my house to get my bag, leaving John and Emma in an awkward silence. I noticed John's bag was still there as well so I took that one too. After unleashing Buddy I walked back outside and threw John's bag to him.

"Ah, nothin' beats a good old awkward silence." I smiled and grabbed both John and Emma's hand.

"Ta for the bag."

"Now, Em and I have some catchin' up t'do."

"Catch up later, when I'm not 'ere."

"Fine." I kissed him on the cheek. "So, Em, what's yer opinion 'bout purple cupcakes?"

"Not as good as orange ones, but way better than the red."

"She gets it."

"I love you guys." I said, and together we walked to school.


	18. Strawberry Fields

**A/N: I was planning to upload sooner, but I got back on my Tumblr, so I kinda got an addiction to that :) Enjoy!**

* * *

"What time d'ye pick me up t'night?" I asked John after closing my locker.

"Six. And be ready. We can't be late."

"Still not tellin' me where we're goin'?"

"Nope, still a surprise." The bell rang.

"Alright. I have to go now. Bye."

"Bye." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked to English class. I noticed a group of girls staring at me.

"Can I help ye?"

"A little birdy told us ye shagged John last night." Great, Marie. She was probably the biggest bitch in the school. She's best-known for being the ex-girlfriend of John. They were dating for two months, when John broke up with her during maths class.

"Really? Who's this little birdy then?"

"None of yer business."_ Uhh, yes it is._ "Is it true?"

"None of yer business."

"I believe it is." God, I hated that girl.

"Why's that so?" At that moment, the teacher entered the classroom, asking for someone to take a letter to the front desk. I quickly got up, snatched the letter from his hands and ran to the door. John stood on the other side of the hall. I walked to him.

"What're ye runnin' for?"

"Oh, uhm, nothin'. Don't ye have lessons now?"

"I do, actually."

"Ditchin', John?"

"No, I'm ill." He fake coughed. I laughed.

"Walkin' with me? I have to deliver this letter."

"Sure. Then ye can tell me what ye're runnin' from, love."

"Fine, it was Marie, alright? Some 'birdy' told 'er we shagged last night."

"I didn't tell 'er, I swear! I haven't seen 'er in weeks."

"I'm not blaming ye. I just wonder how she found out."

"Don't worry too much 'bout it. She's been jealous of ev'ry girl I've been with since I broke up with 'er." We arrived at the desk and I handed over the letter to the old lady sitting behind it. She smiled at me before putting it in a box.

"I have to get back to class. What're ye goin' t'do then for the next hours?"

"Stuff. See ye at six." He turned around and walked away.

"Wait!" He turned around and looked at me. I ran after him and kissed him on his lips. "I love ye." He smiled against my lips.

"I love ye too."

"Now go, ye don't want to be late for that stuff." I chuckled.

"Bye."

"Bye." He gave me a funny face and continued to walk away. I watched him until he was out of sight and walked back to the classroom.

"That took ye long." Marie commented when I sat down.

"It was busy at the desk."

"Yeah right. I bet ye were with John shaggin' in a bathroom stall."

"No I wasn't!"

"Marie, May, quiet please."

"But she was-"

"Marie, one more word and you'll get detention."

"But-"

"Out!" I chuckled as soon as she left the room. The lesson continued. In the break, I invited Jade for the barbecue the next evening. She said she'd definitely come. After school, I hurried home and fed and walked Buddy. After getting lunch, I went to Judie's room and got the light green dress from her closet. I'd seen her in it before, and she looked stunning. I figured since we look that much alike, I'd look pretty in it too. I put it on. Okay, maybe I didn't look as good as Judie, but I still looked adorable. I went to the bathroom and curled my hair, putting it in a ponytail. After putting on make-up, I walked back to my room and got out my diary. There was still half an hour left before John would pick me up, so I figured I'd write something until then.

_30 January 1958_

_It's been so long since I've written, I know, but so many things've  
happened! John and I got together (Finally!) He's the best boyfriend  
ever. Tonight we're going on a date! I wonder where we're going to.  
(He doesn't want to tell :( ) My parents and Jude are out of town, so  
John can come over any time, but Jude's coming home Friday morning,  
so after that we can spend a lot less time together. We're still not  
allowed to hang out. I wonder how it's going to work out with us.  
Buddy is doing great. He's getting fatter and loves to sleep at the foot end  
of my bed. He and John get along great too. I love them both so much.  
Oh, I believe I heard the doorbell, gotta go!  
_

_May_

I quickly put away the notebook, took a last look in the mirror and ran downstairs to open the door. Buddy followed me, of course. John stood in the doorway. A huge smile appeared on his face when he saw me.

"Ye look gorgeous, love." He gave me a kiss. I blushed.

"Ye look wonderful too."

"'Ey Buds!" John petted the happy dog on his head.

"Can ye now tell me where we're goin'?"

"Ye'll see."

"Ye're so mean." I grabbed a thin white jacket from the coat rack and followed John. He put an arm around my waist and smiled at me. I smiled back. We walked a few blocks until we reached a large red gate. I looked at John, who opened the gate.

"Ladies first."

"Ta." I walked through the gates and looked around. It was a beautiful park. I looked at John again. He got a picnic basket from somewhere and grabbed my hand. He smiled at me as I looked around at the beautiful woods.

"Welcome to Strawberry Fields!"

"It's beautiful!"

"This way." He led me through the woods until we reached a clearing. John laid down a red chequered blanket he got from the basket and sat down on it, tapping the empty spot next to him. I sat down too. John opened the basket and got out two sandwiches.

"Ye made these yerself?" I asked before taking a bite from one.

"All alone."

"These're delicious."

"Ta, love." He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and kissed my hair before taking a bite himself. I blushed. "But that's not all."

"What d'ye mean?" He pointed in front of us. My eyes followed his arm until they reached the sunset. It was really beautiful. The sun shone over the grass. "John, it's gorgeous 'ere, I love it." I kissed his cheek. "How d'ye know 'bout this place?"

"I used to come 'ere ev'ry year in the summer. They'd have this huge garden party. Ev'ry time we heard the Salvation Army Band play, I'd tell my aunt 'Mimi, c'mon, we're going to be late'. I'd drive her mad." I chuckled.

"I believe ye did."

"She's alright. Ye just have to get used to 'er."

"But what if I'll never will?"

"We'll run off together."

"Where to?"

"America."

"America? That seems rather randomly chosen."

"Ye don't want to come with me, then?"

"Of course I'll come with ye. Y'know that." I took another bite of the sandwich while looking at the sunset. The sun was almost gone.

"I do." John grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses from the basket. He poured the wine and handed me one glass. I took a sip.

"This really is a lovely date."

"Did ye think it was going to blow, then?"

"No, of course not. But y'never know with you."

"I'll never try to mess up a date with ye, love." I fell down onto the grass, laying on my back.

"I know." I smiled. John smiled back as he lay down next to me. He grabbed my hand.

"Y'know, George asked if we could play some songs tomorrow night at the barbecue. I think he just wants to impress Emma, but what d'ye think?"

"Yeah, I'd love to hear ye play again." I sat up to take another sip of the wine. John grabbed an apple from the basket and took a bite.

"Want one too?" I nodded. John threw an apple to me. I was a bit late with catching it and it hit my head. "Sorry!" John apologized. I started laughing as I picked up the apple from the blanket.

"It's alright." John started laughing too. I don't know why. We laughed for about ten minutes, until I fell back down and took a bite of the apple. John also took a bite and laid down next to me.

"Ye're so weird."

"Love ye too." I smiled at him before looking back up at the sky. "So many stars. Do ye ever wonder if there's other life out there?"

"I believe there is. I mean, there can't be endless nothingness, right?"

"Yeah." It stayed quiet for a while, though it wasn't awkward.

"Look, over there!" He pointed at one spot in the sky.

"A falling star!"

"Make a wish love, but don't tell me." I wished that John and I could stay together forever. That my parents would accept us. Suddenly, John placed his hands on either side of me and pressed his lips against mine. I smiled against his lips and wrapped my arms around his neck. I sat up. John intensified the kiss by cocking his head. A hand slipped under my dress.

"John, although I'd love to do this, it's freezing out." He nodded and helped me up. We quickly packed the basket and walked home. It started to snow. Luckily, we didn't get too wet by it, but we still hurried home. I feel bad for ignoring Buddy when we got in the house. We left him in the living room while John and I went to the bedroom.

* * *

John and I held hands on the way to my house. I was happy. Even though it was cold, the sun still shone. A small layer of snow laid over Liverpool. John and I stopped at the steps in front of my house. John was kissing my neck while I was searching through my bag for the key. Suddenly the door opened. I looked up and so did John.

"Jude? What're ye doin' 'ere? Thought ye'd be comin' home tomorrow night?"

"Hey. Thought I'd surprise ye." She looked at John. "This is the boy ye went on a date with yesterday? Thought ye weren't allowed to hang out together?" I looked at John and back to Judie. Buddy ran to John, greeting him before me.

"Well- uhm..."

"Buds seems to like ye, John."

"I like 'im, too."

"So what's with ye two, then?"

"Let's sit down for a sec." John proposed. I agreed and we pushed past Judie. She walked to the kitchen to get tea, while John and I sat down on the couch. John'd brought his guitar, which he set down next to the couch.

"What're we goin' to do?"

"Let me handle it, alright?"

"Just don't try any of yer sneaky plans." John just nodded with a smirk on his face. Judie entered the room again and placed two cups of tea in front of us. I took a sip of one and looked at John. He took a sip as well and put an arm around my shoulder.

"So, Judie," You could see he found it pretty awkward too. "Ye found out 'bout us two."

"Yeah, what's with that? I never understood why ye two aren't allowed to see each other."

"That's- uhm, not important. Can ye please keep it quiet 'bout us?"

"What's in it for me?"

"I'll introduce ye to a friend o' mine." I looked at John.

"Who's this friend?"

"Colin Hanton, ye may have heard o' 'im. He's in me band."

"I haven't. Have ye met 'im, May?" She looked at me.

"Me? Oh, yes, I have. He's really handsome._ Very_ cute."

"Hello? Boyfriend 'ere!"

"So ye two are at the boyfriend stage already, ey?"

"Far beyond." John winked at me. I blushed.

"Ye're an idiot, y'know. Did ye have to say that to me sis?" He gave me a smug face.

"Ye know I love ye."

"Love ye too."

"Ye two love each other? That's so sweet!"

"So, what d'ye say? If we introduce ye to Little Drummer Boy, will ye keep quiet?"

"Alright. When can I meet 'im, then?"

"Actually, we had a barbecue planned tonight at six. John's band's going to perform. Em and Jade're comin' too."

"Who's in yer band?"

"Paul Mccartney, George Harrison and Colin."

"Cool."

"So, I still have to get food for the barbecue. Jude, wanna help us?"

"Love to."

"Okay, so Jude and I are going to the store, and John, you can set up the barbecue."

"What-"

"It's in the garden, g'luck!" I grabbed Judie's hand and ran for the door. John scoffed. I let go of Judie's hand when we reached the door.

"Ye two are so sweet together. How did yer date go?"

"He took me to Strawberry Fields for a picnic. It was so sweet."

"So how're ye two goin' to spend time together? When mum 'nd dad're comin' home ye guys can't come to our house anymore."

"We can go to John's mum, or I make up some excuse. We can do this. As long as _you _keep quiet."

"I will, I promise." I gave her a thankful look and we walked to the store. We picked out several types of meat, which I paid for with some money I found in my bag. Back home, John was having troubles with the barbecue. Judie walked to the kitchen to set away the things, and I decided to help him.

"It isn't that hard, y'know. Just put this thing there, place this on top, this thing there and done."

"Ta, love."

"Yer fingers're black."

"Yer's too." I looked down at my hand. Suddenly John kissed me, his hands holding my cheek. I pulled away.

"Me cheeks're black too now, 'ey?" John nodded. I painted a smiley face on John's face. We ended up with two black faces. We both laughed when we looked at each other. Judie came into the garden and saw our faces. She giggled.

"What did ye do?"

"We had a fight."

"Go wash it off. It's five-thirty already!" We walked back to the house, but not before John placed a dark black smudge on Judie's nose. I giggled and pulled him upstairs. We went into the bathroom and helped each other washing the black off. I handed John the same outfit he wore the night to the Cavern, since he was still in his school clothes, and put on a dress myself. The bell rang.

"I'll get it!" I stormed down the stairs and opened the door to reveal Emma and George. George had a guitar on his back.

"Hi!" I hugged my best friend and waved at George.

"C'mon in!" John walked downstairs too.

"'Ey, isn't that the shirt of-"

"NOPE! Em, can I see ye for a sec?"

"Alright." We walked upstairs to my bedroom while John talked to George.

"John doesn't know 'bout 'im."

"Why not?"

"I never had the time to tell 'im, really. Please don't mention 'im again."

"Alright. Now come have fun." She dragged me downstairs and soon the others arrived too.

"Let the party begin!" I shouted out. Tonight was going to be great.

* * *

**Don't forget to review!**


	19. Barbecue

**A/N: Hello everyone! Enjoy chapter 19 of I'll Get You! Don't forget to leave a review, I love reading those :) Also in this chapter I'm introducing a new pov!  
**

* * *

"Okay, Jude, this is Colin. Colin, this is me sister, Judie." I introduced the two. John stood next to me.

"'Ello." My sister smiled at Colin, who waved back.

"'Ey."

"We'll leave ye two alone. John, can ye help me with the coal?"

"But I wanna watch!"

"Come!" I dragged him to the barbecue and opened the bag of charcoal. John helped me start a small fire. We went to the kitchen and got the meat from the fridge.

"So when can the band play?"

"Whenever ye want." I threw some hamburgers on the barbecue.

"Alright love. When will those be ready?"

"I don't know. Ten minutes or so?"

"Okay." He kissed my hair and rested his head on mine, looking around. "Look at Geo and Em." I looked at the two.

"They're so cute together." I started laughing.

"What?"

"We sound like their parents." John laughed too. George and Emma noticed and walked up to us.

"'Ey, what're ye two love-birds laughing 'bout then?"

"We just think ye two are so cute."

"Us two cute? Then ye haven't seen them." Emma pointed at Paul and Jade. Jade was giggling and kissed Paul's cheek. Paul blushed.

"So sweet."

"John, go grab some beers from the fridge, will ye?" I asked while flipping a burger.

"Why me?"

"Pleaaseeee?"

"There's nothing I'd love more, but I- uhm, must get me guitar ready."

"Excuses, John!" Emma laughed. "I'll get the beer."

"Thank you. Geo, ye comin' too?"

"Who's gonna keep me company, then?" I complained.

"The burgers." I playfully pushed John against his chest while giggling. He gave me a kiss, which was a bit more passionate than intended. George cleared his throat. I blushed.

"I'll go get those beers, John and Geo will tune their guitars and you," Emma pointed at me. "Have fun with those burgers." She winked at me.

"Shush, you." I laughed. John kissed my temple and the three walked away. I was left alone with the burgers. Judie and Colin walked over to me.

"'Ey sis, how long till those're ready?"

"Couple o' minutes."

"May, thank you for introducing us, ye sis's great." Judie blushed.

"Awh, that's the first time I've seen ye blush, Judes!" I pointed at her face while grinning.

"Shut up May." Judie tried to hide her face. Emma came running back with five bottles in her hand. She handed all of us one and kept one herself.

"Hamburgers're ready!" I shouted. Everyone stood really close by (including John and George, who ran to the garden in two seconds) and stared at me creepily while I placed the burgers on several plates. Everyone grabbed one, together with a fork and knife, and started eating. While the other's moved to the wooden table that stood in our garden, I stayed at the barbecue to throw some ribs on. John stood next to me.

"It's delicious, love."

"Ta." I grabbed a plate myself too and took a bite.

"Aren't ye gonna sit down?"

"Someone's gotta watch the ribs."

"I can do it, if ye want."

"Then I'd have to sit alone in between them." I pointed at the three couples. "Not awkward at all."

"I'll stay 'ere with ye, then." He gave me a kiss. "So when're yer parents comin' home?"

"I don't know. I guess when Liddy is better."

"So we've still got a couple o' days?"

"Only a couple o' days? Ye thinkin' of breakin' up with me?"

"That's not what I mean. A couple o' days that I can barge into yer house without worrying if yer parents're home."

"Oh, right. Of course." I smiled and kissed his cheek. Emma walked over to us.

"Sorry to interrupt ye two, but I just realized somethin'."

"And what's that?" I asked her.

"I don't know what to get ye for yer birthday."

"Yer birthday is comin' up, then?"

"It's still two weeks away."

"So, what d'ye want?"

"I don't know. I guess the same as usual."

"C'mon, ye can't keep on askin' for paint supplies and Elvis records for the rest of yer life!"

"Yu-huh."

"No ye can't."

"Why didn't I know 'bout yer birthday, love?" I looked away from Emma, to John.

"I don't know. Never heard ye ask."

"Alright. So what d'ye want?"

"I don't know, really! I'll think 'bout it."

"Fine, fine. I was just askin'. I'll leave ye two alone now." Emma winked at me once again and sat back down next to George. I turned to John.

"So ye were just planning on celebrating yer birthday without me?" He seemed a bit hurt.

"I actually wasn't planning on celebrating me birthday. I never celebrate me birthday, really."

"Never had a birthday party?"

"Of course I've had birthday parties. Just not anymore."

"Why not?"

"Reasons. Just- Can we not talk 'bout it?"

"Y'know ye can tell me anything."

"Please just shut up 'bout it. Ribs're ready, ev'ryone!" I placed all the ribs on one large plate and walked over to the table. Everyone took one rib and I walked back to give John one and eat one myself. But I wasn't hungry anymore. I set my plate aside.

"I'm sorry love. I didn't mean to upset ye." I wrapped my arms around John's torso and dug my face in his chest. He set his plate next to mine and wrapped his arms around me, rubbing my back. I felt tears burning in my eyes.

"Uhm- I'm sorry, but can I talk to ye for a sec?" I looked up to see Judie looking at John.

"Me? Alright."

"Excuse me, I have to go to the little girls room." I hurried inside to the bathroom, to redo my make-up, which smudged when a few tears rolled down my cheek.

* * *

**(John's POV)**

"Yes?"

"What did ye say to her?"

"Nuthin', I think. I just asked her why she didn't celebrate 'er birthday."

"Oh god... John, I assume May hasn't told ye anythin' 'bout this all, so I won't tell ye either, she'd kill me if I did. But ye have to remind one thing. Be careful 'round 'er. Don't upset 'er. Well, don't make 'er mad. And don't ask 'er 'bout 'er birthday. I'm serious. Understood?" I nodded. The smile returned on Judie's face as if nothing had happened. "Alright then, I'm going back to Colin." She turned around, but I grabbed her arm and turned her back.

"Wait. I have one more question."

"Yes?"

"Who's Thomas?" Her smile disappeared.

"Well, uhm... Ye see, May should really be the one to tell ye this. I can't. I'm sorry. How d'ye know Tom, anyway?"

"He called this house while I was over, and I answered the phone. May told me I had to tell 'im to fuck off. Then I hung up. He seemed upset when I told 'im she didn't want to talk. They weren't datin' or anythin, right?"

"Oh no, not at all. Don't worry 'bout that. Just talk 'bout somethin' else, okay?" I nodded and she smiled again.

"Ye're a great sis for May, y'know."

"Thank you, and ye're a great boyfriend for 'er." She turned around and walked away. May returned quite quickly, with a small smile playing on her lips. I kissed her.

"I love ye. Don't forget that."

"I love ye too."

"Excuse me for a mo'." I tapped George, Paul and Colin on their shoulders. They nodded and we all went inside the house. We got our guitars, and Colin a small drum he got from his house. After discussing some last things we ran outside to an empty spot in the garden. May had sat down in between Emma and Judie. Jade sat next to Emma. All four began clapping happily.

"Hello, everyone. We'd like to start off with a little song called Jailhouse Rock!" We started to play the song. After it had finished, we got a loud applaud. Suddenly an old woman's voice shouted from a different house.

"Be quiet! I'm trying to watch the Three Stooges!" Judie, Emma and May began laughing hard. May got up and walked to the hedge on the left of the garden.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Alders. Just a couple o' songs."

"I'll miss out a whole part!"

"No one cares, Mrs Alders." Emma giggled again.

"Maybe we should go inside and continue the party there. It's gettin' pretty cold, anyway."

"Sounds fine." We all went inside. May, Judie, Emma, Jade and Buddy sat down on the couch while the boys and I got ready again. But before we could decently start our song, Buddy was already barking and howling at the sound of the guitar. We all laughed.

"Poor guy. Guess we can't play after all." I squeezed myself in between May and Buddy and petted the dog.

"John, the couch is too small for all of us."

"Come sit on me lap then." She got up and sat down on my lap. Colin whispered something to Judie.

"Sis, Colin's goin' to show me Strawberry Fields. I see ye t'morrow. And dinner was delicious!" Judie grabbed Colin's hand and walked out the door.

"Be home before midnight, missie!" May yelled. I chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"And I had to be home before ten o'clock. Me dad still thinks I'm five or so." Jade chuckled.

"I'll walk ye home." Paul offered. Jade smiled at him.

"Alright. See ye at school!" She waved one last time and left. I took a sip from the beer that was standing in front of me.

"I guess we should be goin' then too." Emma hugged May.

"Bye!" George waved and followed the skipping Emma out. Gosh, that's a weird girl. When everyone had left, I turned to May.

"Had a fun time?" She nodded.

"You too? Even after I got upset and Judie told ye to be careful around me and not make me upset or ask 'bout me birthday?"

"How d'ye know what she said to me? Have ye been spyin' on us?"

"C'mon, Jude's me sis. She told that to ev'ryone I've ever met at some point. Even Emma, and Luke. It's really annoying, y'know."

"She's just concerned 'bout ye."

"Ye mad at me 'cause I don't tell ye why I don't celebrate me birthday?" She gave me a sad look.

"Not at all. I understand it if ye're not ready to tell me. But ye just have to know that ye can tell me anythin'."

"I love ye."

"Love ye too." I leaned back and closed my eyes. May snuggled up against my chest. She fell asleep quite quickly. I picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. I looked around her bedroom. There stood a few photographs on May's desk. I looked at them. One of May alone, one with her sister, and one of her with her parents and sister.

"What're ye doin'?" I turned around to see May sitting up.

"Oh, nothin'. I'm just lookin' 'round."

"Oh, alright. Cor, I'm tired."

"Then go to sleep."

"Ye stayin'?"

"Alright." I crawled in the bed, next to May. She seemed to be sleeping again already. She rolled around and hugged me tight. I wrapped my arms around her too and pretty soon I found myself sound asleep.


	20. Mixed Up

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in such a long time and that this is a shorter chapter, but I'm going to school again, so I have a lot less time. Nevertheless, enjoy chapter 20 of I'll Get You!**

* * *

**(May's POV)**

The weekend had passed, and nothing interesting had happened. I had to work on all nights, so I couldn't spend any time with John. Not that he had time. He was either at Paul's house, practising with his band, or performing in the Cavern. I spend most of the weekend with Buddy, since my parents were still gone and Judie picked up her old habits by going out every night, although I believe she went to the Cavern on Friday and Sunday, to see Colin perform. I read a huge part of Lord of the Rings, by reading almost the entire book to Buddy, while he lied on my lap. It wasn't a boring weekend, I actually enjoyed the alone-time. It had been a while.  
It was now Monday afternoon. Due to a teachers assembly we only had half a day, and it was now three o'clock in the afternoon. I lied curled up on the couch, wearing one of my sister's shirts, since it was the first I found in the dryer, and reading one of the last chapters of the book to Buddy. The sound of my doorbell interrupted my sentence. Buddy ran to the door right away, while I closed the book. I opened the door, to see Colin was standing on our doorstep.

"'Ey, love." He smirked at me.

"Oh, 'ey Col."

"What, no kiss?"

"Ye're actin' weird. Do I need to g-" My sentence was cut short by Colin's lips pressing passionately against mine. I tried to struggle, but Colin held me pretty tight. Then someone cleared his throat. Colin let me go and turned around, only to find John standing at the little gates in front of my house. I expected him to run up and punch Colin straight in the face, but instead he just stormed off. I ran after him, leaving Colin behind. I figured he'd find out sooner or later, because Judie was already walking down the stairs. I caught up with John at the end of the street, but he didn't look at me.

"Come on John, let me explain! Goddamn, stop walkin' so fast!" He didn't. "Well fine then." I tackled him to the floor and turned him on his back.

"What." He plainly said, not even trying to make it sound like a question. I sighed.

"Let me explain." He didn't respond, and still looked away. "Y'know, I could've expected somethin' like this to happen, m'sorry I didn't tell ye earlier, I guess. The thing is, Judie and I often get mixed up. People often confuse me with me sis. That kiss meant nothin', really. I love ye, and there's no one else who I could love more than I love ye."

"So Colin thought ye were yer sis?" I nodded. "And it meant nuthin'?" I nodded again.

"I'm sorry if it made ye mad. I understand."

"Promise it won't happen again?"

"Promise." I gave him a kiss on the lips and got up. John got up too and grabbed my hand. "So why were ye comin' over?" John shrugged.

"Mimi asked me to get ye. She wanted to talk to ye."

"That can't be good. Wait, I we have to go to me house first."

"Why?"

"I can't show up at yer aunt's house in sweatpants and me sis' shirt, right?"

"Looks fine to me."

"Come!"

"Alright." We walked home. Luckily, Colin and Judie had already left. I quickly change into a light dress and walked downstairs to find John robbing my fridge. I grabbed his arm and looked at Buddy.

"I'm takin' 'im with us. He needs to be walked too. Yer aunt won't mind 'im, won't she?"

"If she wouldn't we'll just keep 'im in the garden. He has room to run there." I smiled and leashed the dog. We left, and in ten minutes we arrived at John's house. John knocked on the door.

"Don't ye 'ave a key?"

"Forgot it."

"Twit." I playfully punched him against his arm. He pretended to be hurt. "Need a kiss to make ye feel better?" He nodded like a little kid. I laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek before the door opened.

"What's that?" Mimi asked rather bluntly, pointing at Buddy.

"That's me dog, Buddy. John said I could bring 'im along."

"Well, keep him in the garden. I don't want hair all over the sofa." She turned around and walked away. John picked up Buddy and carried him to the garden.

"Poor boy, all alone out 'ere."

"I can stay with 'im for a while, while ye talk to Mimi."

"I guess that's alright."

"Just scream very loudly if somethin''s wrong." John smirked at me. I rolled my eyes and kissed his cheek before getting back into the house. Mimi was sitting in an arm chair. I sat down on the couch as she gave me a sheet of paper. I looked at it. It was a maths test made by John.

"He got a B! Good for him!"

"When I asked him how he got a grade like this, he answered 'May explained it to me'. A few nights ago, I came home to find John preparing dinner himself. When I asked him how he was able to cook spaghetti, he said 'May thought me'." I proudly smiled at myself. "Listen, May, I don't know what you did to him, but if he keeps on improving like this, I will allow you two to see each other."

"Really? That's great!" I got up and couldn't help but hug Mimi. She seemed a bit shocked and patted my back, before I ran outside and nearly tackled John.

"Ho, ho! Good news?" John chuckled.

"Why didn't ye tell me ye got a B?"

"I was gonna tell ye soon."

"Well, we have to work very hard every day to get yer other grades better too. I'll stop by yer house ev'ry day to work." John groaned.

"Do we have to? How 'bout Mimi? She won't like that."

"Actually, she does." John raised one of his furry eyebrows. "That's why she wanted to talk to me. If I keep on 'improvin'' ye like this we get to spend time together."

"Well, that's great! We have to celebrate that. Let's go to Blackpool!"

"That sounds like fun. But let's get Buds home first. He looks sleepy. Well, he's asleep." I pointed at the dog, sleeping on the grass. "What did ye do to him?"

"Nuthin', we just played with a tennis ball I found." I walked over to Buddy and picked him up.

"Can ye open the door for me?" I walked inside the house.

"Mimi, ye have to admit that's the cutest thing ever."

"Well, I guess it's an adorable dog."

"Who says I was talkin' 'bout the dog?" John kissed my temple, making me blush. I thanked Mimi once again and after a short goodbye John and I headed to my house to drop of Buddy, me carrying the dog. I lay him down in his basket and linked my arm with John's. We walked to the bus stop and talked for a couple of minutes before the bus arrived. We got off at Blackpool.

"So what d'ye wanna do first?"

"I'm gunna win ye a bear. Right over there." John pointed at the ring toss stand before walking to it. The first two attempts he didn't win anything, and growled in frustration, but the third time all rings landed over the pegs. I cheered as John got the large teddy bear from the man working at the stand. I hugged John and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He handed me the bear.

"This is probably the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." I smiled and looked up to meet John's smile. He gave me a quick peck on the lips before wrapping his arm around my waist. The rest of the afternoon, we spent playing games and eating cotton candy. At the end of the day we went on a ride in the Ferris Wheel. You could see the entire city. I felt like the most lucky person in the world, how silly it may sound. It's true. John made me feel happier than anyone had ever done. And I wasn't planning on leaving him. I just hoped he felt the same. But, by the way he kissed me, I'm sure he was planning to stay for a long time.


	21. Puppy's Passport

The next day I was sitting on the couch with John, who insisted he'd read me and Buddy the last part of Lord of the Rings. The doorbell rang. I stood up and opened the door. Buddy followed.

"Oh, hi Luke!"

"'Ey. I see the little dog's havin' fun 'ere?"

"A lot. So what brings ye by?" John joined us at the door.

"Actually, since ye're obviously keepin' the little bud, ye need to fill in some files to make it official. I have 'em with me, if ye got time, ye can fill 'em in now."

"Well, sure, we've got time. Come in." We sat down on the couch and Luke took out a few pieces of paper. We spent about a half an hour going through them, mostly because we didn't know some things and Luke had to check them for us. John thought it would be fun to make Buddy's real name Budson Cornelius Holliston. For some strange reason, Luke actually filled it in, with 'Buddy' as nickname. We were at the end when the phone in the kitchen rang.

"I'll get it." I got up and answered the phone. It was my grandfather.

"May, I have a request. Carson was brought to the hospital last night after he had issues breathing. They're keeping him there for a few days for examination. We need someone to run his farm for those. I figured you might be interested. After school on Friday you can come over, until Sunday evening. You can sleep in their house. What do you say? I know you used to love to go there in the summer to help out." Carson was my grandfather's neighbour. I'd go there every summer with my parents to help out.

"Yeah, I'd love to come. Is Car alright?"

"Well, they don't know exactly what it was but he seems to be alright and the doctor's say he's stable. You can visit him, if you want."

"I'll do. Can John come too?"

"Of course, it's a lot of work alone. I'll come by to help too if needed."

"Ta gramps, I'll ask 'im now, alright?"

"Go 'head." We said goodbye and hung up. I walked back to the living room.

"Alright, just yer autograph 'ere and we're done!" I signed the piece of paper. "Alright, I have to go to my office anyway, so I'll just drop this off right away."

"Thank ye so much. See ye soon then, I guess."

"I'll let ye know when the passport is ready for 'im. Bye!"

"Bye!" I showed Luke out and walked back to the living room.

"So who called?"

"Gramps. Listen, ye wanna go o'er there for the weekend? Carson, their neighbour, needs someone to take care of his house while he's in the hospital. It'll be fun! I bet we can convince yer aunt to let ye go."

"Who says I wanna go?"

"Ye don't, then?" I asked a bit disappointed.

"Of course I do. But what do I get for it?" I thought for a minute.

"Alright, if ye come, I'll teach ye how to drive a car. How's that sound?"

"Really? Gear, I'll come. Let's ask Mimi now, shall we?"

"But wait, how does the book end?" I asked in a childish voice.

"The Fellowship of the Ring gets broken. Now hop hop." I chuckled and followed.

"Ye'll have to read part two and three to me too, y'know."

"We'll see." We walked to John's aunt's house hand in hand. I honestly couldn't care less if someone would find out about us. Let them. What's the worst that can happen? They'll ground me. So? I'll just sneak out.  
John opened the door of Mendips. Mimi was sitting in a chair in the living room reading the newspaper. She looked up at us.

"Hello John, May."

"Hello miss Smith."

"Mimi, is it alright if I go to Carson's farm this weekend with May?"

"Who's Carson?"

"It's me granddad's neighbour. He's in the hospital and needs someone to take care of 'is house. I've been there tons of times, it's so much fun!"

"You're not allowed to go." Mimi just spoke sternly.

"Why not?"

"It can be dangerous, all alone out there!"

"Me granddad is goin' to help us too, y'know. It won't be difficult. Please?"

"C'mon Mimi, just let me go!"

"Alright, let's make a deal then. John has a biology test on Thursday. If he gets an A for it, you two can go."

"Deal." I said immediately. John looked at me as if I was insane.

"I can't get an A for biology! 'S impossible!"

"No, it's not! I'm gonna help ye, promise."

"Ye bet ye're."

"Let's begin now then. We have a lotta work to do to turn those F's in A's." John groaned.

"Fine. Let's go upstairs."

"Wait, it's beautiful weather out, let's go to the park!"

"Alright, lemme get me books." John hurried upstairs and a few moments later returned with a pair of books. He swung an arm over my shoulder and, after a goodbye to Mimi, we walked to the park. I climbed to the top branch of the tree and John sat down next to me. The next hour I explained everything of the chapter to John. He didn't get everything, but there were still two days left to work on it until the test.

"Wanna go yo me house to make dinner?"

"Sure, I'd love to learn more recipes."

"C'mon then! I bet Judes wants me to cook for 'er too."

"Alright." We climbed out of the tree and walked home. Judie was reading the book John and I left behind when going to Mimi.

"Cor, this is such a stupid book! How can ye read this?"

"'Scuse me?" John intervened. "Lord of the Rings is ace."

"It bores me. By the way, mum called. They're comin' home t'morrow."

"Really? I guess I can't barge in 'ere anymore."

"Guess not."

"Well, we're cookin'. What d'ye want?"

"Make baked potato's! Ye make such delicious ones!"

"Alright with ye?" I asked John.

"If they're as delicious as Judie says they are." John chuckled. I pulled John into the kitchen and showed him step by step how to make baked potato's. His turned out a bit burned. He seemed disappointed about it.

"I remember the first time I made baked potato's. They failed so bad I nearly burnt down the kitchen!" John chuckled.

"Really?"

"Yeah, don't get yerself worked up 'bout it. They don't look that bad. Let's take the plates to the livin' room." I grabbed my plate in my left hand and Judie's in my right before following John into the living room. We sat down on the couch and I handed Judie one plate.

"These taste great, y'know."

"John made yers."

"Really? Ye're a great cook, John."

"Nah, I've never been one. May 'ere's the cook! She makes delicious spaghetti!"

"I know, mum doesn't even bother to cook anymore, dad 'nd I only eat May's food."

"Really?" John chuckled.

"Great ye two're gettin' along too."

"Of course I'll 'ave to get along with yer sis. She's yer sis!"

"And he's yer boyfriend."

"One happy family!" I giggled. John and Judie laughed too. I sure loved them a lot.

* * *

**Alright a short chapter I'm sorry next one will be longer I promise but I have school again so I have less time to work on this story :( See you next time!**


	22. Another Beatle pops up!

**A/N: I'm sorry I'm not updating so often but I had four tests this week and I've been very busy! Please review! Also, in this chapter, some other Beatle makes his first appearance... Enjoy!  
**

**to TheDreamer: Thank you for your advice, I'll definitely remember it and I'm going to do some research too :) But I was planning on adding Cynthia, just a bit later in the story. Trying to find the right place for her :)**

**So here is... *opens curtains* chapter 22!**

* * *

**(General POV)**

"May, can I speak to you for a moment?" May's geography teacher spoke after the bell rang. She sighed and dragged her bag along to the desk, sitting down on one of the tables next to it.

"Yes?"

"I want to talk to you about your last test."

"What 'bout it?"

"You're one of my best students, never got one insufficient mark, and then this," He handed her a sheet of paper. "An F." May didn't really care.

"Well, can happen, m'guess." Her teacher raised an eyebrow.

"Really? You've never had this attitude, but well, I guess if you don't mind, then there's nothing to discuss any further. You're free to go."

"Finally." May walked out of the classroom to meet John.

"What took ye so long?"

"Teacher wanted to talk. Got 'n F."

"Sucks."

"Not really." John raised an eyebrow too.

"Since when d'ye not care 'bout bad grades?"

"I don't know, I just don't anymore."

"Well someone's grumpy t'day."

"M'not."

"Yes ye're, and I'm goin' to make ye feel better."

"And how's tha-" May suddenly started giggling when John began to tickle her in her sides. Some other students looked at the two weird.

"Feel better already?"

"Stop it, I can't breathe!" John stopped and helped her up, since she'd fallen to the ground.

"Didn't know ye're so ticklish." He said, poking her sides. "So ye're comin' to the Cavern tonight? Got 'nother gig."

"'D love to." She pecked his cheek.

"Then I'll pick ye up at eight."

* * *

That afternoon May received her first pay check from the pub and went to the store to buy the dress she'd been wanting to buy. It was a dark blue narrow-skirted dress that reached just below her knees. May'd seen it hanging in the window a few weeks earlier but didn't have enough money to buy it. Now finally she could purchase it and she was very happy about it. By the time May got home, it was nearly time to go. She put on her new outfit and applied some make-up, not too much. She was just securing the right ring earring when the doorbell rang. John smiled brightly when he saw her.

"Look at ye!"

"Like it?" He eyed her from head to toe while she made a pose. He liked the look.

"Ye look great love." He wrapped an arm around her waist. Buddy walked to the door.

"Sorry Buds, goin' out t'night. Judes'll walk ye later. Bye bye." And with that the door shut, leaving the poor pup behind. Together, John and May walked to the Cavern. May started to enjoy her visits there. She'd come used to the air and crowd.

"Alright love, I'm going to get ready. Go get yerself a drink and get me one too." John smirked.

"Alright, what d'ye want, an apple juicy juice box?" May chuckled before going to the bar and ordering two beers. John walked to the back to tune his guitar. The others were already there.

"John's on time again, three times in a row, it's a new record!" Paul shouted. Just when John found the right note May returned holding two bottles of beer and handed one to John. He thanked her and took a sip before setting it down on the small table in front of him.

"Well love, we're up in a min, better go get yerself a seat."

"Like there's any left. The entire club's full!"

"Well, g'luck then!" John chuckled before kissing May's temple. Then, he and the rest ran out the room to plug in their instruments. May rolled her eyes, not that John saw, and walked into the crowded room. Like she predicted, the entire place was full, other than an empty spot in the back. May settled there and took a sip of the beer. John announced that they started with 'Rock Around the Clock' by Bill Haley and His Comets. May was enjoying it fully until someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around to see a young man, around his twenty's, holding her shoulder. He looked large and strong, and very, very drunk.

"'Ey love, wanna get outta 'ere?" He stumbled over his own words.

"M'sorry, I'm 'ere with me boyfriend."

"'Ey's not 'ere."

"I don't want to go home with you." May responded, articulating every word, getting a bit annoyed by this man.

"Ye're goin' to."

"No, I'm not." She was now frustrated, and was about to do something, when someone interrupted.

"Leave me girl alone, will ye?" He said, standing protectively in front of May.

"She's yours, then?" The boy looked at her and then returned to look at the man.

"Yes, she is. C'mon love, let's get some air." He grabbed May's hand and quickly walked outside. "Are ye alright?" She nodded.

"Yeah, m'fine. Thank you, uhm..."

"Ringo."

"Thank you, Ringo." She smiled at him.

"And ye're name is...?"

"May." She held out her hand for Ringo, which he shook.

"So, who's yer boyfriend then?"

"Ye may know 'im, John Lennon? He's on stage right now actually."

"Well, ye must be gettin' back then."

"Ye can come with." He smiled at her.

"I'd love to, Ms. May." He goofed. She smiled.

"Then let's go!" They went back inside, where the band was playing 'Rockin' Robin'. They danced together to the song and a few others until John said goodnight and left the stage together with the rest of the band.

"Are ye stayin' to watch me play too?" Ringo asked.

"Ye're in a band too?"

"Yup, me and me pal Rory 'ave a band and I'm the drummer."

"Ye're the drummer of Rory Storm and the Hurricanes?"

"Heard of us, 'ey?"

"Of course! I'd love to stay. Let's go to the back." John was putting his guitar away and chatting up with George when May and Ringo entered the room.

"'Ey love," John looked at Ringo, "Who's he?"

"Oh, this is Ringo. He kinda helped me out a min ago. Some lad was botherin' me."

"Ta for savin' 'er, mate." He swung an arm over May's shoulder.

"So can we stay to watch 'is performance? He's in the Hurricanes."

"'Course. But first, let's get a drink."

"Ye wanna come too? 'S on me." May offered. Ringo shook his head.

"No, thank ye. Gotta get ready."

"Alright, see ye later!" May waved at Ringo, who happily waved back. Then, together with John, she went to the bar. John came to the idea to do shots, and in ten minutes, they were both already drunk. Rory Storm and the Hurricanes started to play their set, though May and John too drunk to actually hear properly. When they were done playing, the two could barely stand. They stumbled backstage.

"'Ey ye two, err, ye're drunk?"

"You, you, me mate, were great. Just great, greaty matey." John mumbled. Ringo looked at him oddly.

"We... We should, ehm, go, we have... school tomorrow."

"Well, nice to meet ye, May, hope to see ye again sometimes."

"Bye bye!" May happily shouted. Ringo waved and returned to pack his drumsticks. While walking home, John supported May, and May supported John, in an attempt not to fall. Nevertheless, they were just around the corner when May fell over John, and they both burst into giggles. They picked themselves up and continued to stumble home. They fell three more times, before stepping onto the front porch of May's house. John pulled her close and started to kiss her deeply while she tried her best not to drop her keys. But again, the door swung open before she had a chance to do it herself.

"May!" The woman shouted.

* * *

**(John's POV)**

May and I were both... very drunk. So drunk we didn't even realise May's mother stood in front of us. Well, we knew she was there, but we forgot that she didn't like me. That realisation came back to me quite quickly.

"In you two, NOW!" We stumbled in, tripped and fell on the couch. giggling. Then May's mum made us serious again. We sat up, May on my lap.

"What mum?"

"Don't speak to me like that, you now right well what's wrong!"

"Mum, I don't care what ye say, I love John and I'm not goin' to leave 'im."

"May, I don't want you to get hurt like I did."

"This is different, John's not just some crush like ye had when ye were fourteen."

"That's what I thought at that age too." May's mum sighed. "Look at you, you're getting back to old habits again, and I don't want that to happen." I had no idea what she was talking about, but again, maybe I was just too drunk to realise it.

"I'm not 'getting back to old habits', mum. God, I'm leavin'." May stood up, but got pushed down by her mother again.

"_You're_ not leaving. _John_ is." May stood up again, protesting, and she looked like she was going to punch her mother straight in her face, before Judie came running down the stairs.

"Wait, stop! John, take May. Go go go, quick." She pushed May practically in my arms and then led me to the door. I heard her mum protesting in the background. When we reached the front door, Judie told me to let May sleep at my house that night, and that she'd bring May's clothes for school and her bag the next day. That was all before the door shut and I heard yelling on the other side, mostly things like 'You knew about this?!' and 'I'm just doing what's best for her' from her mother and 'Let her live her own life, she's old enough!' and 'Let them stay together, please!' from Judie. Suddenly May started crying, wrapping her arms around my waist and digging her face in my chest.

"'S alright. Ye can stay at me place t'night. Mimi won't mind. And even if she would, who cares, right?" I chuckled. May didn't. "Let's get ye to bed, ye need sleep." Since May had some difficulty walking (I too, but just a bit less), we leaned on each other again while walking home. May was silent the entire walk, while I tried to comfort her by making up funny rhymes. When we got home, Mimi was already sleeping, so we tried to be as quiet as possible walking up the stairs. I let May borrow one of my shirts and tucked her in before getting in the bed myself. She turned around and looked at me with sleepy eyes.

"John?"

"Yes love?"

"Remember that night, when I had a fight with me folks, and it was raining, and I came knockin' on yer door?"

"'Course I remember, why?"

"I've been thinkin' 'bout it, and I just want to say thank ye. I mean, we weren't even friends, but ye let me stay." I kissed her forehead.

"Always." After that, she fell asleep, and so did I.

* * *

***Curtain closes* OH MY HOLY SHITNESS DONE I'VE BEEN WORKING ON THIS DAMN CHAPTER FOR SO LONG I'M SO HAPPY! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	23. Bunking off

**A/N: Oh my god guys I'm so sorry it's been so long but I've been busy with school and stuff and I promise I'll update more often! For now, enjoy chapter 23 of I'll Get You!**

* * *

**(May's POV)**

"Wake up, love, your sis's here." A hand shook my shoulder until I turned around and slapped it away. I fluttered my eyes a few time until the blurry vision of a man turned into John. I slowly sat up.

"Oh god, me head." I groaned.

"Not the only one." John grumbled.

"So where's Jude?"

"Over heeeeeeerrrrrreeeeeee!" Judie shouted happily, always enjoying it when I had a hangover. John sighed.

"I'll go make some brekky." He grumbled before leaving the room. I ran a hand through my messy hair as Judie sat down on the bed. She had a stack of clothing with her and a bag.

"I brought your school stuffs."

"Ta. So how's mum doing?"

"She's... not happy."

"Of course she's not happy! What did you say to her?"

"That you love him, and ye want to stay with him."

"And she responded?"

"Of course she wants you to be happy, but she feels John's a bad influence, and May, I hate to admit it, but she's kinda right, y'know. When you came home last night, it reminded me of those days when we'd find you passed out on the steps in the morn after a long night worrying 'bout you."

"M'not getting back into old habits."

"Whether you realise it or not, you are. I just-"

"No, you're right, I don't realise it. And I don't want to realise it. I'm happy with John, and I love him, and if that means I change myself so I like myself again, let me change. You don't control my life, nor does mum, nor does John. Let me live my life the way I want to live my life or just leave me alone." I got up and stormed downstairs. John was sitting at the table together with Mimi eating an egg and sipping tea.

"I fixed you a plate too."

"Ta."

"No problem." I smiled at John before sitting down next to him. We ate in pretty much in silence (although at one point Judie came downstairs and left without saying goodbye), until I realised something.

"Today's Thursday, right?" John nodded. "So you're biology test is today?"

"That's right."

"We didn't study anymore, do you think know everything?"

"I guess."

"You really can't spend a weekend away from each other?" Mimi asked.

"It's not really that we can't, it's just that working at a farm is hard work, and I'd hate to do it all alone."

"Can't you ask your sister?"

"Yeah, like Judie and I can survive a weekend alone." I chuckled.

"And I'd like to go to the farm. Sounds like fun."

"Well, then you may want to get ready, otherwise you'll be late for your test." Mimi pointed out.

"Oh right, ta for brekky, Mrs. Smith, it was delicious!" We ran upstairs and got dressed quickly. We said goodbye to Mimi and hurried out the door. On the way to school, I asked John some questions about biology, but he hardly knew any answers. We arrived just in time, and while John headed to biology, I had geography, so I had to go the other way. In the break I saw John again.

"So, how did it go?"

"We'll just have to wait. Luckily, Hartman checks tests within a day. I bet we'll have the grades back tomorrow."

"Gosh, he doesn't have a life at all, does he?" We laughed.

"Wanna bunk off arts class?" John suggested.

"Bunk off? I've never done that before."

"Really? Well then today's the day."

"What do you want to do then?"

"We can go to the park, or something like that."

"Sounds pretty gear. Fine, I'll skip arts."

"Great." The bell rang. "So let's go. This way, m'lady." John grabbed my hand elegantly.

"Why thank you." I said in a posh voice. "Gee, I've never met such a gentleman."

"Well then you've never met me before." We chuckled before simply walking out the school. It was so busy in the hallway you would barely notice us. We walked to the park and climbed into the top branch of the tree. John took out a cigarette and lit it.

"Can I have one of those?"

"Really? I thought you didn't smoke."

"Just give me one." John handed me a cigarette too and lit it for me. "Ta." We both smoked in silence for a moment.

"Bunking off, mate?" I heard a voice call from below. I looked down to see Stu standing at the base of the tree.

"Come on up!" Stu sat down next to John and lit a cigarette himself.

"So what're you doing here?"

"Bunking off, what do you think?"

"Of course. Coming to the Cavern tonight, May?"

"I'd love to, but I have to work. Maybe I'll come afterwards."

"Or we'll visit you."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Alright then." We sat there for the rest of the day, which passed quite fast, chatting about all sorts of things. Stu was the first to leave, and soon John walked me home and left himself. My parents weren't home, luckily, but I knew I couldn't avoid them for the rest of my life. I went upstairs and looked through my closet. My uniform wasn't there. Luckily I found it in the dryer. I put it on and looked in the mirror. I brushed my hair and put on a bit of make up before I went downstairs. I decided to prepare a sandwich as dinner. The bell rang. John was at the door and offered to walk me to my job, then ate half of my sandwich. We walked to the pub and said goodbye before I walked into the pub.


End file.
